Why can't I just leave it behind?
by Night of StarClan
Summary: After a big argument a MonkeyTeam-Member comes to earth and starts a new live, but what will he do when past comes to haunt him.
1. Prologue

**Me: A crossover between SRMTHFG and Harry Potter.**

**Antauri: Until what I've read yet, i don't like it.**

**Me: Ah, shut it, I'm the author. Just do the disclamer.**

**Antauri: (sighs) Fine...EvA doesn't own SRMTHFG or Harry Potter, just the OC's.**

**Me: R&R**

* * *

><p>Sighing Antauri looked up to the clouded sky. The rain hid the tears, which were escaping his cobalt blue eyes. His silver form was dull and full of scratches. He was somewhere on a faraway planet from Shugazoom.<p>

"Chiro", whispered the monkey. "Why, why can't you understand that I just care for you?" _I hate you Antauri! Just LEAVE!_ More tears were streaming down his face and the silver monkey winced when he remembered the saddest day in his life. It was a few months ago, when Chiro had sent him away.

_Flashback_

"_I hate you Antauri! Just LEAVE!", With that he struggled onto his feet and ran off. The rest of the monkeys watched in shock, when their order brother fled out of the robot._

_End of Flashback_

Blinking tears away, Antauri snapped out of his memories and heard someone calling his name. "Antauri, Antauri where are you?" One absurd moment a part of him hoped it was Chiro, but the voice was female. The silver monkey looked down from the roof he was on and saw a fifteen years old girl with long blonde hair, running down the street. She called his name again and again and then he jumped down the roof. He landed in front of her and she sighed in relief.

"I've found you. Common, let's head…" Just then she noticed the tears he desperately tried to hold back. "Again", muttered the girl, then she lunged forward and pulled Antauri into a warm embrace.

"You have to let go Antauri. You've been with me my entire summer and now I'm going back to Hogwarts. I thought that you want to come with me." "I do", answered the silver monkey silently. "I'm…I'm trying to leave it behind, but such weather reminds me of my loss." "Well", began the girl with a warm smile.

"I'll always be there for you." A weak smile appeared on Antauris face and he meant: "I know. And I'll be there for you." Both smiled at each other and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you think about it.<strong>


	2. HogwartsExpress

**Me: Here's chapter 1 of my HP X SRMTHFG_Fiction**

**Antauri: You are very bored sometimes, not?**

**Me: Why?**

**Antauri: You obviously like to make me suffer.**

**Me: Yeahhh, because you're my favourite and it will always turn out good.**

**Antauri: (blushes)...Aham...EvA doesn't own SRMTHFG or Harry Potter.**

**Me: But the OC's.**

**Antauri: Read and Review.**

* * *

><p>"Melly, come here!" The blonde ran towards the voices and found a part of the train, where her two friends were waiting. "Synphony, Metal, hi!" Synphony, a girl with orange hair and silver eyes smiled and Metal, a boy with black hair and brown eyes said: "Hey Melody. It's great to see you again."<p>

Melody sat down across her two friends, placing her bag next to her.

"So, Melly", began Synphony. Melody looked at her and she continued: "Where is this strange animal you've talked about?" Melody smiled and opened her bag. Immediately the silver monkey jumped out, hovering in mid-air. "Please choose to use another back for your knitting needles next time", complained the simian. "Sorry 'Tauri." The silver monkey smiled, then he asked: "Haven't you forgotten something?" He extended his arms and raised an eyebrow.

Melody thought, then realisation hit her and she drew her wand. A quick spell and a wave of her wand and the next moment, a snow-white tom with silver and black stripes sat next to her. Melody smiled when Antauri jumped into her lap and curled up there. "Where did you got him from?" Her gaze stayed on Antauri when she answered: "I found Antauri in the woods on my first day home. He was in a bad shape. I took care of him and learned from his past. He's from a faraway planet. There he and his team fought evil guys. Their leader was a boy from our age. They boy, Chiro, was like a son to him, but Chiro misunderstood Antauris care. He ordered him to leave and Antauri did, heartbroken. Antauri's heart is still broken, but I guess I'm slowly fixing it."

Synphony and Metal stared at her, then they burst out in laughing. "Good story Melly, but seriously, now the truth…", laughed Synphony. Melody was silent, then she whispered another spell and a new voice spoke up.

"I assure you, Melody is completely serious."

Metal and Synphony stopped laughing and looked at the white tom shocked. Antauri sat up and looked at them intensely and repeated: "She is completely serious. Everything she said is true. I am from this planet and Chiro ex-exiled me and…"

Melody petted the tom when his voice broke away. He curled up again and took deep breaths. Synphony suddenly starts to sob and whimpered: "That…that poo-or g-guy." Metal stood up from his seat and sat next to Melody.

He started to caress Antauri between the ears and the tom purred loudly and opened piercing blue eyes, to give the boy a thankful glare.

_-the train-ride-_

The whole ride the teens chatted and from time to time Antauri took part. When he purred or nodded, he liked something or meant 'yes. A shake of his head meant 'no', a shrug with the shoulders 'maybe' and when he hissed it meant he didn't like something at all.

_-at the Hogwartsstation-_

When the train stopped, she picked Antauri up and carried the tom out of the train. "You're new boyfriend Mel-Mel?"

Melody froze at the voice and her breathing stopped shortly. While she turned around, she received a worried glare from Antauri. In front of her stood a brown-haired boy with Ravenclaw-Coat. "Jake", greeted Melody dryly. "What? That hard welcome for your boyfriend", asked the boy smirking. "Ex-boyfriend", stated the girl and spun around again.

She ran on to get as much distance between her and Jake as she finally sat in the carriage, Antauri glared at her worriedly again. She knew, he knew, Jake made her uncomfortable. Antauri touched her cheek with his nose carefully and Melody smiled. "We broke up before summer", explained Melody. "He became such a Jerk. It got worse."

With a purr Antauri pressed his face in the cook of her neck and Melody smiled a bit brighter. "Thanks for being there for me." Antauri purred again, then he looked at her.

_"I said I would be there for you."_

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Soooo, how do you like it?<strong>

**Melody: Loved it.**

**Me: Actually i meant Antauri, but thanks.**

**Antauri: I loved it too.**

**Me: Ahwww, thanks.**


	3. Introductions and Meetings

**Me: Melly, why don't you tell the readers what happened in the last chapter.**

**Melody: Antauri and i went to Hogwarts and he met my friends, Metal and Synphony, as well as my Ex, Jake.**

**Antauri (cat-form): I don't like that boy.**

**Me: Don't tell me you used the speaking spell on him.**

**Melody: I have, why?**

**Me: Because... (Antauri interupts)**

**Antauri: And something else EvA, why are you doing this to me. And why are you making me eating that, and why...**

**Melody: SRMTHFG doesn't belong to Eva, R&R while i try to stop her from killing Antauri because he complains.**

* * *

><p>Melody sat in the Great Hall, waiting for the Banquette to begin. Antauri sat in her lab, looking around excitedly. Well, the only hint for his excitement was his tail.<p>

"Hey Melly", greeted a deep voice. Melody turned and saw the gamekeeper of Hogwarts and teacher of Care of Magical Creatures next to her bench. "Hello Hagrid." "See ya got a pet!", stated Hagrid smiling at the tom. Antauri meowed hurt and Melody said: "He's my new friend. He doesn't like being called pet." "Well, srry then", said Hagrid. "I like animals which ar' not just interested in eating and sleeping."

Antauri looked down and a sheepish purr escaped his lips. "Awwww, don't tell me you don't like being complemented. Being that shy is completely new for you."

Suddenly a sharp pain pierced through her leg and she looked down. Antauris claws were lightly duck into her leg and he gave her a mischievous look. Melody gulped and meant: "Alright, sorry."

Immediately Antauri sheathed his claws and curled up in her lap. Hagrid laughed, then he went to the teachers table.

Soon the new first years were introduced and got into their houses and the Banquette started.

Slowly Melody fed Antauri filled paprika, knowing it wasn't easy for him. Being a vegetarian his entire life, it was hard to start eating meat now, but as a cat, he would have to eat it. It didn't seem to disgusting to him, even if he swallowed hard every time.

"Is it alright?" With a sigh he gave her a look that said: "_Unfortunately_."

The girl smiled and took a bite of her own paprika, when she saw a black haired boy of her age, walking towards them. "Hey, I'm Ichiro Nathan Montre and came from another school. Do you mind if I sit here?" "No, not at…" Metal was interrupted when Melody burst out in a coughing fit. When she calmed down, she smiled innocently and looked at the source, Antauri. His eyes were wide and his claws were duck into her leg again, but this time with more force.

"'Tauri what's wrong?" The tom didn't react, when the boy suddenly said: "Call me Chiro."

Antauri flinched and Melody stood up, Antauri in her arms. "Excuse me for a moment." She walked out of the hall and set the tom down. "Is…is it really him?" Her friend nodded slowly and Melody asked: "Do you want to talk?" Another nod came from the, still wide-eyed, tom and she drew her wand, used the speaking-spell on Antauri and not one second later he blurted out: "Oh why…Why is he here?"

"Are you sure it is him?" "Even if he hadn't used his real name, I would recognize Chiro's voice everywhere", answered Antauri silently. Melody felt incredible selfish when she asked: "Do you think you can take it until we get to my room? I need to hear the announcements, even if it is the same every year."

"I…I'll try", managed Antauri to say and after taking the spell back, they returned into the hall, just when the headmistress, Professor McGonagall, stood up and started the announcement. "Greetings to all of our students to another year in Hogwarts. At first I have to inform the first years…"

Melody turned out. She knew every phrase of this speak already, so she concentrated more on calming Antauri down, who was in her lap, eying Chiro nervously. It was always the same, the Forbidden Forest, the house information and so on.

"…and last but not least, I want to welcome two new teachers in our school."

Now Melody's head shot up and she looked at the teachers table more careful. Her eyes widened when she saw black hair, green eyes and glasses.

"Oh holy…", the girl trailed off and turned towards her friends.

"Guys, the man next to Hagrid, isn't that Harry Potter?" Metal and Synphony followed her gaze and also went wide eyed. Then Professor McGonagall said: "First I welcome our new teacher for Defence against the Dark Arts, Mr Harry Potter…"

The man stood up and the students cheered. "I also welcome our new teacher for Transfiguration and new Head of Gryffindor house, Ms Hermione Granger."

The woman next to McGonagall stood up and bowed slightly during the cheering, then both, Professor Granger and Professor Potter sat back down.

"I can't believe it", cheered Synphony. "Two that famous wizards on our school!" "You know they were here when they were students too, do you", asked Metal. Synphony glared at him.

"Of course I do, idiot. But still. It was such an honour to have Professor Longbottom in Herbology. Now we are going to have Hermione Granger, one of the best students here, in Transfiguration and Harry Potter, the Harry Potter, in DADA."

Suddenly Melody felt Antauri shaking and looked at him worriedly, but relaxed when she saw him laughing at Synphony. "Ha-ha…right so 'Tauri, laugh at her for her behaviour", encouraged Metal and caused Melody to laugh as well.

"Idiots", mumbled Synphony.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Sooo, how do you like it.<strong>

**Antauri: Really? First you making Chiro exciling me and then he just shows up in that school?**

**Me: Yeah...**

**Melody: What have you thought.**

**Me: Hey calm down, he'll soon get a friend he can tell everything.**

**Antauri and Melody: Who?**

**Me (smirks): My lips are sealed.**


	4. A newold friend

**ME: Yeahhh, Antauri's new_(old)_ friend comes now.**

**Antauri: What have you just muttered?**

**Me (sweating): No-Nothing.**

**Antauri (smirks): Oh really.**

**Me: Stop that, it's creepy when you smirk.**

**Melody: She's right, with your smirk you don't have to wonder why she called herself EvilAntauri. You would make a good bad guy.**

**Antauri: On whoes side are you?**

**Melody: Uhhhm...SRMTHFG and Harry Potter doesn't belong to EvA. Read and Review.**

* * *

><p>"<em>I hate you Antauri. Just LEAVE!"<em>

Antauri bolted up from his dream, his fur stood on end and he was gasping hard. Then he calmed down and swallowed tears. Would that day always haunt him? With a deep sigh, he carefully jumped from Melody's bed and left the girls room of the fifth-class. He snuck down into the Gryffindor Common Room.

His fur was about to lay down and he started to relax in front of the open fire when Chiro came in. Immediately Antauris fur stood on end again and the tom hid behind a chair. He looked at Chiro carefully and saw him, pulling out a communicator.

"Chiro to monkey team", began the boy. "Monkey team come in."

"Chiro", answered a voice with an accent that matched the country.

"It's Gibson, what is it?"

"I don't think he's here", answered the teen and Antauri's heartbeat fastened.

"Don't give up that fast Chiro."

Slowly Antauri shook his head. They surely weren't here for him. Hell, they didn't even know he was here.

"I'm sure Mandarin is somewhere in the school", went Gibson on.

Antauri stopped breathing for a second. His ears twitched in surprise. Mandarin was here? The Mandarin, his older brother and former leader?

"If you say so", mumbled the teen.

"I wish Antauri was here. He…" Gibson was interrupted by Chiro and Antauri flinched back at the words.

"But he isn't", hissed the teen and Antauri let out a short whimper, succeeded by a gnarl. "He's left us alone. I don't wanna see that traitor."

_Traitor_, snarled the tom in his mind. He had left because Chiro ordered him to.

Suddenly Chiro ran past him and back into his room. Antauri was frozen in place, trying to handle the new information.

"A busy boy", sneered a familiar voice and Antauri spun around. A tom with greenish-brown eyes and dirty orange fur emerged from the shadows. "Mandarin", gasped Antauri, forgetting to keep his identity hidden. "You know my name", asked the other tom with a raised eyebrow. Antauri remained silent and eyed his brother. Why was he here? Was he plotting something or was he just hiding? Did he have an evil plan? Was he a danger to the school? Who had turned him into a cat? Would he be a danger for Melody? "So, why do you know my real name?" Mandarins question snapped Antauri out of his thoughts and he answered: "Watch with your heart brother, not with your eyes."

A slight smile appeared on the snow-white face of the tom, when he saw Mandarins eyes widen with realisation. "A-Antauri", gasped the orange tom. "I-I thought you…" Antauri cut him off.

"Listen Mandarin", began the former second in command of the HyperForce. "I don't know why you are here and I don't want to know. I won't tell the HyperForce about your presence here, as long as you are no threat to anyone. I don't want them to know about my presence here either." Mandarin seemed stunned, then he asked: "Why wouldn't you tell?"

Antauri looked to the ground. Why…why after already five months did it still hurt that much?

"I'm no part of the HyperForce anymore", answered Antauri with bitterness in his voice.

"Why?", asked the former leader with a bit of brotherly sympathy in his voice. Antauri hesitated, then he said: "I was planning to explore the castle and the school-grounds tomorrow, when Melody has her classes. Why don't you join me, then I'll maybe tell you."

"Why not. I would get bored anyway", answered Mandarin. "Then meet me tomorrow in the Great Hall after breakfast." With that he turned around and walked towards the girls rooms. "See you tomorrow", called the white tom, then he disappeared on the steps. With a deep sigh, he curled up on Melody's bed again, hoping to get a bit more sleep.

_-during breakfast-_

During the whole breakfast, Melody looked at the dozing tom in her lap worriedly. With a sigh she said: "He hadn't slept much again."

"He's still hurt", answered Metal simply and glanced at Chiro, who sat a few meters away. Melody had told them about the fact that it was 'the' Chiro. "Is it really him?", asked Synphony for the sixteenth time and for the sixteenth time Melody answered: "Antauri is sure about it." "But why is he…"

Metal was interrupted when a strange orange tom, jumped onto the bench, next to Melody. It ignored the humans and meowed loudly. Antauri opened his eyes, jumped from Melody's lap, onto the ground and stretched.

He signalled Melody that everything was alright and then the cats dashed off. "Well", meant Melody stunned. "At least he found a new friend." Metal and Synphony nodded, looking as surprised as Melody, then the three realised the time and ran off. They didn't want to be late in their first lesson with the famous Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Antauri: Why the hell did you choose Mandarin for that?<strong>

**Me: No cursing in here!**

**Antauri: I curse whenever I want, now say, why him. Why would i possibly tell him anything?**

**Me: You'll see.**


	5. What happened?

**Me: Wohooo, next Chapter up.**

**Antauri: You better write on and give me the explanation you promised.**

**Me: Since when are you so impatient.**

**Antauri: It's your FanFiction, ask that yourself.**

**Me:... I do not own SRMTHFG or Harry Potter.**

**Melody: R&R**

* * *

><p>"Cute girl", stated Mandarin while they were leaving the castle. "Don't even think about doing something to her", snapped Antauri immediately. Mandarin laughed and asked: "So, protecting her now instead of the hairless monkey?"<p>

Antauri flinched visible and fast he blinked the upcoming tears away. Mandarin had still seen it and narrowed his eyes. His stern voice had a strange soft sound when he asked: "What had happened Antauri?"

The white tom sighed and began: "It all started a few weeks after the end of the war. Chiro had found new friends, lawbreakers. We tried to get him out of there, but he refused to listen. I can't count anymore how often I got him out of jail, but he still wouldn't listen. One evening…

_Flashback_

_Chiro came into the command-centre and Antauri frowned. The teen wore dark-grey jeans, black shoes and a black shirt. A silver earring was in his right ear. _

_Good evening Chiro", greeted Antauri with all the warmth he was able to offer at the shocking sight. "Hm-hm", responded Chiro and headed for his tube. Antauri followed and grabbed the boys shoulder._

_"Chiro, where are you going?"_

_"Connor is throwing a party", answered Chiro half-heartedly._

_"How long will you be out", demanded the second in command to know._

_"What are you, a cop?"_

_"I'm your spiritual advisor, second in command and most important friend, Chiro. I care for you Chi'" Antauri used his nickname for Chiro with the hope to reach the boy he had grown so fond of, but Chiro just shook his hand off and answered: "If you have to know, I'll be back around four."_

_"Four in the morning", gasped the second in command shocked._

_"Yeah, why so shocked?"_

_Antauri struggled hard to find his voice. He was never caught that of guard. Finally he answered: "I can't let you go. At least not alone."_

_"Awwww common Antauri?", wined Chiro loudly. "I mean, I'm Chiro, for crying out loud. What shall happen?" Antauri narrowed his eyes now and answered coldly: "You'll get imprisoned again." _

_What if", sneered the teen. "You'll get me out."_

_"Don't take my help for granted", advised Antauri with clenched fists. "I do that because I care, but there'll be a time, I may not be able to help. You can't go!" Chiro crossed his arms and asked annoyed: "Why do you have to be so suborn?"_

_"Chiro, just because you are the leader of the HyperForce, doesn't that mean that you can go over laws. Without at least Otto coming with you, you can't go."_

_"Hell I'm a teen", argued Chiro back loudly. "Exactly", interrupted Antauri the angry boy. "You are a teen. You shouldn't be out that late. It's…"_

_"Shut up", interrupted Chiro softly._

_Antauri was taken back. He stared at the teen. Had he heard right? "Pa-Pardon?", stammered the silver monkey._

_"I said SHUT UP!" Chiro's loud yell caused Antauri to fall down the one meter he was hovering above the ground. Gathering his voice, the fallen monkey tried: "Chiro I haven't…" Again he was interrupted._

_"THE HELL, SCHUT UP! I'M A TEEN! YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO ORDER ME ANTHING!" By this time the other monkeys came and saw their leader, yelling at their, on the ground lying, second in command._

_Antauri raised his voice and said: "Chiro, please calm down. I…"_

_"CALM DOWN", shrieked the boy, interrupting his mentor for the third time. "THAT'S ALL I EVER HEAR! I CAN'T STAND IT! LEAVE!"_

_The monkeys were speechless. Antauri stared at his leader and tried to find the boy he cared so much for. He didn't found him. "Re-repeat that", asked Antauri softly, not sure to trust his ears._

_"I hate you Antauri! Just LEAVE!"_

_With that Antauri struggled onto his feet and ran off. The rest of the monkeys watched in shock, when their older brother fled out of the robot. Antauri ran out into the pouring rain and his tears started to flow._

_He ran and ran, wondering what he had done wrong in rising Chiro, crying over his lost family, grieving over the bright hearted boy his son once was. When he reached the savage lands, he looked back for the first time, the first and the last time. With tears still running down his face fired his Jetpack up and whispered: **"Good luck my son."**_

_He left._

_End of Flashback_

…I travelled for months, then I reached this planet." The two toms reached the lake and Antauri stared at his reflection, when he said: "I was attacked by Dementors. It was in a forest, near Melody's hometown. She found and saved me. I told her everything and she cared. She cared for me in a way I hadn't felt care for long and soon I started to care for her too. Every time when it rains strong, I remember my loss."

Antauri sighed. "Melody made a good job with starting to close the wound Chiro caused in my heart and now he just showed up again."

The tom knew he gave away much of himself with this story, leaving him defenceless to Mandarins mental attacks, they never came. Mandarin just stared over the lake, then he said: "I understood that you got rid of me after I attempted to take over Shugazoom, but your story. It doesn't sound like the kid to exile his father-figure because of that."

Antauri's ears perked up.

"Have…have you just said: Kid?" "Man", complained the tom. "You're the smartest of the team and you haven't realised it yet? Common, if I would do something evil I would have started it already. So…?" Antauri looked at his brother wide-eyed when he understood.

"You're not evil anymore." "Took you long enough", sneered the tom, then he turned and said: "Let's get back. I have a brother to take care of."

Antauri smiled and nodded. The two brothers headed back for the castle and Antauri was happy to have his brother again.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Soooo...what do ya guys think about it?<strong>

**Melody: I am a girl like you.**

**Me (groaned): Fine, what do you all think about it?**

**Melody (smiled): I loved it...when do i get to know him.**

**Me: We'll see won't we_...(muttered) not for lond though._**

**Antauri: Well, I liked it as well...it's a good feeling to have Mandarin back.**

**Mandarin: Missed you too bro.**

**Me and Melody: Ahwww...sweet.**

**Mandarin and Antauri: (glare at us) Sweet?**

**Me (to melody): RUN! AHHHHHHHHH**


	6. Good Times

**Me: _(whispers from a hiding place)_ Melly, look.**

**Melody: _(takes my binoculars and looks through)_ Ahwwww, cute.**

**Me: Do you the disclamer while i record Antauri and Mandarin playing tag in their cat-forms?**

**Melody: Sure thing. SRMTHFG and Harry Potter doesn't belong to EvA. Read and...**

**Me: Melly!**

**Melody: Yeah, wait a sec. Read and...**

**Me: _(shouts in panic)_ MELLY!**

**Melody: R&R, so what.**

**_Melody turns and freezes to find Mandarin pinning me down and Antauri erasing the video i made._**

**Me: RUN!**

**Melody: _(runs of and shouts) Accio Broom! (jumps onto her broom and flies away, 'Tauri and Mandarin chase her)_**

* * *

><p>"He's good", stated Melody.<p>

"But Antauri…"

"Will have to get along with it", interrupted Melody softly. "I know very well what Chiro has caused, but he is the best out there. I need him for the Quidditch-Team."

Melody and Synphony were watching the play-offs for Gryffindor's Quidditch team. Melody herself was Keeper and Gryffindor team's captain. Synphony was the Seeker and Metal and two other girls were the Chasers. Only the two Beaters were missing yet. There were four potentials and Chiro was the best of them.

The blonde snuck a glance at Antauri, who watched the game calmly. A few minutes later, Melody called: "Ok enough come down here!" The four flew down and Melody said: "You all were really great, but we only have two remaining positions and those are going to Carol and Chiro." The two cheered, while the other two gave thumbs up. "Don't be sad", said Melody. "You were great; maybe it will be better next year." Both nodded smiling and walked off.

Melody walked towards Antauri and asked him: "Is it ok for you?" Antauri gave her a look that showed her _'It's your team, not mine'_. With that he jumped into her arms and both left the field.

_-a month later-_

"Alright today you will learn how to use the Patronus Charm. Does someone know what it is good for?"

Melody raised her hand immediately. With her father being an Auror who had worked under this man, she knew many spells.

"Yes Miss Jackson?"

Melody put her hand back down and answered: "The Patronus Charm is a defensive spell used to conjure an incarnation of the Witch's or Wizard's innermost positive emotions to act as a protector against Dementors and lethifolds. It can also be used to send messages. It can take different forms of animals."

"Right. Like Miss Jackson said already, the Patronus is just strong enough when you use your greatest positive emotion. You need something that brightens your whole spirit. The words for this charm are: _'Expecto Patronum'_. Now, Miss Jackson, please come here."

Melody stood up and walked towards her teacher.

"I want you to try it first."

Melody nodded nervously and took her wand. Suddenly Jake's hand shot in the air. "Isn't that a bit dangerous? Theory would be better, I mean, when will we ever need that spell?"

"You always have to be prepared Mister Cotin. I wouldn't be alive anymore if I hadn't learned this spell in my third year in Hogwarts."

Embarrassed Jake looked down and Professor Potter nodded towards Melody. The girl closed her eyes and searched for a very happy and special memory. She pulled up her family, when she suddenly had another image in front of her. It was Antauri. How he cared, how much he had gone through, how Melody cared for him.

Fast Melody opened her eyes and called: "_Expecto Patronum_!"

A white beam emerged from her wand, but it soon turned into a white glowing cat. The cat jumped through the classroom and Professor Potter nodded. "Very good, now stop it, sit back down and then I want Mister Harringus to try it."

Melody did like he said and while she sat down; a Hufflepuff student tried his best to create a Patronus, but failed. Instead of sending him back in, the teacher explained patiently what he had to do and after the student had begged for a demonstration, Professor Potter pulled out his wand.

"_Expecto Patronum_!"

Immediately a large white glowing stag emerged from the wand and ran through the classroom. The lesson went by quickly and when Melody walked towards the Great Hall to get lunch, Antauri and his orange friend joined her. Even after a month he refused to tell her who the mysterious tom was.

_-Antauri's POV-_

"One month", purred Antauri and jumped into a bunch of colourful leaves.

"Your acting like a child", meant Mandarin with faked annoyance.

"Be glad I'm in such a good mood today", shot Antauri with a playful glare back. "I could also wail until your ears fall off."

Mandarin growled playfully and attacked his brother. Antauri dodged with a laugh and launched at the orange tom by himself. The toms rolled over the ground in their 'fight'. Suddenly they crashed into the leg of someone and looked up. With a silent screech Antauri backed off when he looked up at Chiro. The boy looked at them surprised, then he shrugged it off and went on.

"You alright?"

Antauri shook his shock off and answered: "Y-yes. I guess I was just surprised." He took deep breaths and Mandarin offered: "Let's visit Hagrid. Melody's next lesson should be with him." Antauri smiled and nodded.

They dashed off immediately, just to run into Crookshanks.

"My apologize", said Antauri, well knowing about the toms temper. "You two should be a bit more careful", croaked the old cat and walked off. Antauri purred amused and shook his head while Mandarin just glared.

"Why are you always that polite towards that freaky tom?"

"Well, in some way he is older than us and he is the pet of the Head of Gryffindor house", answered Antauri, then another playful glare went into his eyes and he dared: "Race you to Hagrid!" And the white tom dashed off.

"Hey", complained Mandarin and raced after him. "No Fair!"

"Fair", shouted Antauri back and jumped onto a rock. He wanted to speed up a bit, when he slipped in a puddle and fell down. Mandarin laughed and got to the top. Antauri struggled onto his paws and raced after him, not caring for the mud on his belly. He speeded up more and more and in front of Hagrid's garden he got ahead of the two of them and reached Hagrid, who was in his garden, first.

The tall man laughed when Antauri slithered to a stop and then got run over by Mandarin, who didn't manage to stop in time. Both toms rolled over the ground. "So, what do the two of you want here?" Antauri meowed pleadingly and rolled onto his back. Hagrid eyed his dirty fur and said: "Alright I get you clean before Melody comes." Antauri sighed in relief. At least did the Game-Keeper also always seem to know what he wanted to say.

_-Melody's POV-_

"Have you seen 'Tauri today?" Melody was worried. The last time she had seen her friend was yesterday when she went to bed. "What if something happens to him? What if Chiro gets behind it? What if…"

"What if your stupid cat is waiting for you in Hagrid's garden", meant an annoyed Slytherin.

Melody looked up and saw him. The white tom sat on one of Hagrid's Pumpkins and waited for her. The moment she went by, he jumped up and into her arms. "'Tauri where were you? I was so worried."

_"Sorry",_ said his eyes and Melody smiled.

Hagrid waited for the class in front of the woods and said: "I know, we already made it in the third year, but let's see what you remember of this creature!" He whistled loudly and the next moment a Hippogriff emerged from the woods and landed next to Hagrid.

"Buckbeak", cheered Synphony. She had always liked the animal.

"Ah, so Miss Wadden does remember him. Well, what can you tell me about Hippogriff's?"

"A Hippogriff is a magical creature that has the front legs, wings, and head of a giant eagle and the body, hind legs and tail of a horse", explained a Ravenclaw student.

"Right, something else?"

"They are proud and easily offended", began Melody and Synphony caught up: "Never insult one and always let the Hippogriff make the first move." "If you want to get close, bow to it and wait for it to bow back." Again Melody's answer was taken over by Synphony. "If it does, you can come closer, if it doesn't, better go away. It's talons are painful."

"Very good", meant Hagrid and said: "Who wants to try it first?"

"Me", asked Synphony immediately. Hagrid nodded and stepped back. Slowly the orange-haired girl stepped forward and made a deep and polite bow. Buckbeak eyed her for a while, then he bowed as well and allowed Synphony to pet him.

"Unfortunately you can't ride him today, his wing was broken and he isn't recovered yet. Now Miss Wadden, please go back and allow someone else to try it." With disappointment written over her face Synphony walked back and Hannah Clair, a Hufflepuff student, went forward. Melody waited a while, then she walked forward as well. After Buckbeak had bowed back, she walked up to him and petted his neck and beak.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: <em>(putting bandages around my neck)...<em>never i spy on Antauri and Mandarin again.**

**Melody: _(lands her broom next to me)_ Where do this injuries come from?**

**Me: _(growled)_ After they lost you, those demons started to chase me. If Antauri hadn't pulled him off Mandarin would've slashed through my throat.**

**Somewhere we hear raged meows.**

**Me: _(snatches broom away and jumps onto it)_ Good Luck, and run fast. _(fly off)_**

**Melody: _(yells in panic)_ That makes no sense, how can you fly, you are no witch.**

**Me: _(calls out of nowhere)_ But I'm the author!**


	7. Quidditch and the truth

**Me: Wohoooo**

**Melody: Why are you so happy?**

**Me: You'll see in that Chapter.**

**Mandarin: I hate you.**

**Me: Uh?**

**Antauri: He doesn't like it when someone has secrets from him.**

**Me: _'thinks: What a perfect way to annoy him'_**

**Melody: SRMTHFG and Harry Potter doesn't belong to EvA.**

**Antauri: R&R**

* * *

><p><em>-Quidditch-<em>

"Hello and welcome to the first Quidditch-Match of the season. It's Gryffindor against Ravenclaw. Here comes Madame Hooch to get the game started!"

Antauri watched the old flying-teacher walking onto the field. He was excited. Melody had told him about many Quidditch games, but this was the first one he would see and Melody would take part. Madame Hooch opened the Quidditch box and said out loud: "Now I want a nice, clean game, from all of you!"

The snitch and the two Bludgers flew up high and Madame Hooch took the Quaffle into her hands. The moment she threw it into the air, Melody turned her broom and flew towards the rings she had to protect.

Antauri's gaze followed the Quaffle and saw how a Gryffindor Chaser threw it to Metal who scored.

The Gryffindor's around him cheered and Mandarin flattened his ears at the noise.

The Quaffle was now with Ravenclaw and the three Chasers threw it around to keep Gryffindor from getting it. The only girl in their team threw it towards the rings, but Melody caught it and threw it to Janine Mona, a Gryffindor Chaser. The Gryffindors darted forward again, but a Chaser from Ravenclaw caught them up and scored a goal. Now Ravenclaw cheered.

Suddenly a Bludger flew right over Synphony's head and Antauri heard Melody shout: "Carol, you have to protect our Seeker. We need her!"

The female Beater nodded and flew up. Antauri saw Chiro flying past a Gryffindor-Chaser and hitting the second Bludger away.

_-2 hours later-_

The game took two hours already. Antauri saw that Melody began to tire; still she caught most of the Ravenclaws score-tries. Synphony was chasing the snitch for the tenth time, closely followed by Gregory Hunter, Ravenclaw's Seeker.

Suddenly Antauri saw Bludger heading directly towards Chiro. Seconds before it hit, it suddenly changed directions. Antauri ignored it for now, when suddenly a loud scream of pain sounded through the arena.

Everyone's head turned to Melody, who was hanging on her broom weakly, screaming in pain and holding her arm.

"The Bludger hit her arm", shouted Mandarin. Antauri growled worriedly and looked at Madame Hooch whose voice boomed through the arena.

"Someone get the girl out of there!"

"No", shouted Melody and straightened up. She had tied her arm up with her coat and her gaze was stern. "I'm going on!"

With that she flew up the rings and blocked the Quaffle with her broom. Antauri whimpered nervously, then he saw something strange from the corner of his eye. Something that resembled a lot like blue…fur!

Antauri's eyes widened and he said to Mandarin: "Excuse me for a second."

Mandarin just nodded. He always snuck glances at Melody.

Antauri jumped down and followed the scent-trail he found. It led him under the viewing stand and he gasped. The monkey team was there, watching the game.

"It was great luck that that ball didn't hit the kid."

Antauri couldn't hold himself and said: "It indeed was."

The four turned towards him wide-eyed and he went on: "Normally a Bludger would never change its target when it's that close."

"It wouldn't?"

Antauri shook his head and meowed: "No, Melody told me everything about Quidditch, I know the history."

"Who's Melody", asked Nova suspiciously.

"My, I guess you can say, owner, Captain of Gryffindor Team, Keeper and the injured one."

The monkeys looked at each other. Antauri turned around and said: "I'm going."

"Wait, are you trusting us?"

"I don't know you, so I can't trust or distrust you, not?"

With that he ran off and back to the tribune. "Has anything happened?" Mandarin looked at him and answered: "Melody's doing well and Synphony's chasing the Snitch again." Antauri nodded and observed the arena. Gryffindor owed the Quaffle, Melody was relaxing a bit and Synphony raced through the arena.

Suddenly the girl stopped and shot up high into the air, something in her hand.

"She did it", shouted the announcer. "Synphony Wadden from Gryffindor caught the Snitch! Now it's 300 for Gryffindor against 200 for Ravenclaw."

"Gryffindor wins!", shouted Madame Hooch and the crowd went wild. Antauri sighed in relief and said: "Now Melody finally can go to the medical-wing." "Indeed."

_-a few hours later-_

"And you really are alright?"

Melody sighed in faked annoyance at Antauri's question. She glared at the tom and said: "I am Antauri. I'm out of the medical-wing and my arm's completely healed."

The tom still looked worried and she rubbed his chin.

"Relax a bit. I'm fine, really."

Antauri started to purr, much to his obvious dismay and Melody laughed, then she asked: "I've heard your team was watching the game as well?" Antauri nodded as answer and said: "They were…wasn't it unusual that the Bludger changed direction that close to Chiro?"

"Well, kind of", meant Synphony who had just came in.

"But I wouldn't worry too much. No one knows what exactly is going on in a Bludger, don't forget that."

"I guess you're right. Maybe I'm just paranoid", admitted the tom.

Melody laughed and said: "You're not paranoid; you're just a good and worried friend." Antauri smiled and pressed himself against her. She comforted him between his ears and the tom purred happily.

* * *

><p>Christmas came and went by and Melody happily saw how Antauri had less and less problems with facing Chiro and Melody was the best in Transfiguration, as well as in DADA.<p>

One evening she, Metal, Synphony, Antauri and his orange friend were in Gryffindors Common Room. "Soooo, we're the only ones here, what you wanna do?", asked Metal. Melody shrugged and Synphony meant: "I'd like to hear something about Antauri's past."

Melody saw strangely _both_ toms freeze, then the white tom nodded towards her. Melody drew her wand and both toms started to speak. "What do you want to hear?", asked Antauri. "How about something of the war", suggested Melody.

The two toms exchanged glances, then the orange one said: "Antauri you will have to tell her sooner or later."

"I know", answered the tom and shook his head.

"Antauri what's wrong?"

He looked at the three of them and Melody saw the toms, exchanging another glance. Antauri twitched his whiskers and tail nervously, then he meant: "You remember I told you that Chiro wasn't our first leader? Well, our first leader was an orange monkey called Mandarin. He was a good leader, but one day…"

_Flashback_

_Antauri paced back and forth in front of his leader, then he shook his head and said: "Mandarin, that's completely insane. How should we even do that?"_

_"We'll find a way", answered Mandarin eagerly. "But just think of it. When we rule them, we can teach them to defend themselves and they will look up to us far more."_

_Antauri stopped pacing and stared at his brother. What had just happened to him? The last time they had talked privately he had had fun with his brother. They had just sat in Antauri's room and talked. About everything, they had done what brothers do, but now, now Antauri didn't recognize his brother anymore._

_"Mandarin, please understand", begged Antauri friendly.__"If we do that to the citizens, how much better than Skelton King would we be?"_

_Mandarin thought for a while, then he answered: "I just want one planet while Skeleton King wants the whole universe."_

_"But brother, will be one planet enough after it happened?"_

_"Well, will see then." Antauri swallowed a growl, why couldn't Mandarin understand?_

_"Mandarin I can't let you do that", answered Antauri truthfully._

_"Yeah, of course you…what did you just say?"_

_"I can't let you do that", repeated the black monkey. "Brother, we were created to protect the city, not to rule it. That's just completely insane."_

_Antauri's voice was calmly, but his fur was ruffled up straight. Mandarin glared at him and gnarled: "And why, brother? This stupid human never really realise what we do for them, but they will when they have to obey us to be safe."_

_"That's not what we were created for", insisted the second in command. Antauri was furious. How could have Mandarin turned so dramatically. He was just glad that the two monkeys were alone._

_"How can you know, we don't even know our creator", argued Mandarin._

_Antauri narrowed his eyes, but answered with a calm voice: "I just know it. Our fate is to defeat Skeleton King, for the Universe sake, not for ours. We…" _

_Fate, fate, I can't hear it anymore Antauri. Are you so against me or are you just too stubborn to realise that your Veron Mystics have only thought you how to be stubborn and stupid? After all, our fate is unclear. Why do you think you know it?", the orange monkey interrupted his black brother roughly and Antauri swallowed hard._

_He knew what would happen sooner or later. But right now, he answered: "Fate is always not fully clear, but the Power Primate allowed me to foresee the fact, that we will stop Skeleton King and that we are not supposed to rule anyone."_

_Mandarin gnarled and Antauri prepared for the un-changeable. Then Mandarin activated his weapons and charged at Antauri._

_End of Flashback_

"… The team beat him and we sent him away, afterwards we went into stasis and then Chiro found us", ended Antauri.

"And you're telling us that because?"

Antauri looked at Mandarin who meant: "You would think they would get behind it after your story…did I really say that?" Melody gasped and stared at the tom.

"You're Mandarin?", questioned Metal.

"I am", answered the orange tom. "But I'm not evil anymore, I'm just here because the HyperForce won't listen and they are chasing me."

"That's the reason Chiro's here as well", went Antauri on. Melody didn't know what to believe anymore.

"So…you've lied to me all the time?" With some relief she saw Antauri wincing at her question and he answered: "I haven't lied to you Melody…but I do agree that I wasn't completely honest with you. I should have told you sooner, I know that, but…with this little secret, I finally had found something to distract myself with. I mean, common, what do you think would I have done without Mandarin during your classes?"

Melody was silent, she knew very well what he would have done. "Chiro", whispered the blonde finally.

Antauri nodded and meant: "I would have pondered about Chiro. Thanks to you and my brother I'm in a, for what I've gone through, perfect state of mind."

He jumped onto her legs and Melody stroke his back. "I understand…Mandarin, wanna be stroked as well?" The orange tom looked at her like she had gone crazy, then he came closer and Melody petted both toms.

Finally she knew the truth and she couldn't be happier.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So?<strong>

**Melody: Why did you break my arm?**

**Me: To get a bit more action in it.**

**Antauri: And you had to break her arm for this?**

**Me: Hey, i could've also thrown her from her broom, be happy?**

**Antauri: (remains silent)**


	8. Meeting

**Me: Okay...Melly, you should prepare many tissues for Antauri.**

**Melody: How come.**

**Me: Uhhh...just think so.**

**Antauri: Honestly, what's going to happen.**

**Chiro: (peeks through the door) Why aren't you telling him now?**

**Antauri: (backs off in fear)**

**Me: (shouts) CHIRO GET YOUR F*CKING ASS OUTTA HERE!**

**Chiro: (laughs) Okay, okay.**

**Antauri: Please don't tell me that-**

**Me :SRMTHFG and Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. R&R**

* * *

><p>Antauri let out a relaxed sigh while he jumped through the February snow on the border to the forbidden forest. He could finally relax. Chiro had started to spread lies about him over the school, he didn't even get why, but it was so. It didn't matter for him either. Mandarin, Melody, Metal and Synphonie didn't believe him, that was enough.<p>

Suddenly he scented something and crouched down behind a fallen tree. He looked over it and saw Chiro, discussing with the monkey team. He suddenly realised how easy to spot his multi-coloured siblings were in the snow. The tom strained his ears to catch the conversation and finally he heard them.

"Chiro, that was absolutely immature, you should at least apologize", stated Gibson with shock. Antauri twitched his whiskers confused. What had the boy done now?

"I don't even think of it!"

"Are you kiddin' kid? That girl could've died with that and you're not even going to say sorry?"

He saw Sprx hiding behind Nova and gulped. The last one, who made him do that, hiding behind Nova, was Mandarin when he was leader.

"Chiro please apologize to Melody. We have talked to her cat and he seemed terribly worried about her condition."

"No", answered the boy sternly. Antauri now snuck closer, anger welling up inside of him. What had the teen done to Melody?

"But…how did you even do that?"

"Changing the Bludgers direction? That was easy. I snuck my wand into the game and worked a spell. That it hit her was bad luck." With much self-control Antauri held a growl in his throat. Nova murmured something and Chiro asked: "What was that?"

"I said", repeated Nova louder: "I wish Antauri was here!"

The next moment she crashed against a tree. Shocked Antauri had seen the teen punching the female in the face.

Now he snapped and growled like a beast.

He unsheathed his claws and lunged forward.

With a jump he was on Chiro's chest and clawed the boy's face while he hissed wildly. Chiro screamed and was able to throw him off. But Antauri wasn't done yet. He lunged forward again and Chiro raised his wand. He screamed a spell and Antauri recognized it as one to take away every magic around the target.

A growl came from his throat when it hit his chest.

He was thrown backwards and against another tree.

While his back crashed against the tree he screamed and realised his body had turned back into the one of a monkey.

Gasping for breath he pushed himself up and growled at his former leader furiously. The whole team stared at him wide-eyed and Otto cheered: "Antauri!" The silver simian ignored him and lunged forward again, pinning Chiro down with his claws in process.

"Antauri", gasped Gibson surprised, but no one dared to get near him in his rage.

"Why", hissed the silver monkey and his claws pierced through Chiro's shirt. The teen winced in pain but asked: "Why what?"

"Why…why are you here", began Antauri and blurted out one question he had after another. "Why do you all have to haunt me? How are you even able to use magic? Why have you cheated in the game? And most important", again a furious gleam went into his eyes. "Why do you think you don't have to apologize to Melody for breaking her arm?"

"Why do you care for a brat like her", asked the teen back and Antauri growled louder at the word _brat_.

"Don't dare to call her like that!"

"So you put her over your team? That's the reason you betrayed us?"

"Betrayed?" screeched the silver monkey and with all his mental strength he pinned Chiro against a stone, scratching over his chest one time. "You were the one who ordered me away. Do you remember? Do you even remember why?"

"Because you didn't respect me!"

"Re-" Now Antauri burst out in uncontrollable insane laughter. "Respect…really? I did nothing like this…the only terrible mistake I made was to still care for the bright-hearted boy you've once been Chiro."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at you", screamed the silver monkey with all his pain, causing the other monkeys to back off. "Look where we are now? You are facing me as your enemy, you are telling terrible lies about me to everyone and most important…you punched your own team-mate! Chiro, that's not you, that's Mandarin!"

With a yowl of rage the teen freed himself and attacked his former mentor. "Don't dare to compare me with him!"

Antauri dodged and pinned the boy down again. His rage gave him strength.

"I do just tell you the truth! You punched Nova Chiro…Nova of all monkeys."

"Are we here to discuss about my leadership now? You are no member of the HyperForce anymore. You mean nothing to me!" Antauri winced and jumped back this time. All the months that had strength him weren't enough to safe him from that pain. Tears started to build up in his eyes and another insane laugh escaped him.

"You would think I wouldn't have any tears left to cry by now." When they started to run down his face he locked eyes with Chiro. "I…I never thought it could still hurt so much. Nearly one year and I'm still not able to forget my pain. Why Chiro, why do you keep to haunt me. In my dreams, in my fears…even in my life. Chiro, I was broken when you sent me away. I cried for the first time in my whole life. And then I cried so often. I shut my heart, afraid of having it broke like that again."

"Broken", sneered the teen and Antauri glared in tears.

"Chiro, do you really know for what you exiled me? For caring, _yes_. You sent me away because I cared, because I cared for you. When I left I ran and ran, wondering what I had done wrong in raising you, crying over my lost family, grieving over the bright hearted boy you've once been. I travelled for months, then my body finally gave out and I crashed on this planet. Here…here I met Melody and she gave me something I had missed so long. She gave me care. She cared like I hadn't felt care for long. And after a while, I dared to open my heart, ready to expect her giving me the same pain but…she didn't. No, the glowing lights of her care, her friendship and her pure heart slowly started to fix mine, to push me back to the self I once had."

"Yes, you are soooo not out of Character now." Antauri ignored the interruption and dug deep in his memories, trying to remember everything Melody had done for him.

"Then, when my heart was about half-way fixed, we both went to Hogwarts. Everything was well and then…then I heard your voice. God, it nearly gave me a heart-attack. Nearly everything broke up again. For one month I hadn't had any nightmares about you exiling me…that night they came back. I was just about to finally leave it behind and then…t-then y-you ha-ha-ave t-t-t-o dec-decide to sh-show up ag-again and…"

Antauri broke off and his shoulders shook from his sobs. The teen watched him emotionlessly while the monkeys almost cried with him.

"I…I can understand that you abort me", began the monkey silently. "I won't interfere in your ways of leading anymore…but I WONT LET YOU GET AWAY WITH HURTING THE ONE I CARE SO MUCH FOR!"

He attacked the teen again and pinned him down for the third time.

"Apologize to her!"

"No!"

"Very well!" He started to scratch the teen everywhere…when he suddenly felt something pushing against his chest. It was Chiro's wand.

"**Bombarda**!", shouted the teen and the explosion shot Antauri many meters away, towards the castle, until he crashed against a rock. Chiro raised his wand again and started a new charm, when someone shouted: "**Expelliarmus**!"

Chiro's wand was catapulted out of his hand and Antauri saw Melody and Mandarin, running towards him as fast as possible. He weekly got up and shot another glare to Chiro, before Melody picked him up.

"Have you gone crazy? Have you even an idea what spells can cause to him or your team?", shouted Melody furious. "Bombarda Maxima could've killed him!"

Suddenly Mandarin meowed pleadingly and even without understanding the words both knew what he tried to say. _"I've hidden long enough. That's my fight, you two go."_

"Are you sure", asked Antauri. Hot anger still burned through his entire being, sending shivers down the other monkey's spine. Mandarin nodded and Melody said the spell to turn him back into what he was. Then she ran off, but Antauri got out of her grip and hid behind the tree to watch what was happening. Melody gave him and unsure glance, then she ran back to the castle. While he hid, the spell finally had its full affect and then Mandarin stood in front of them. With all his robotic parts and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Mandarin!"

He grunted and said: "Why yes it's me. But who are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the boy in my memories, the boy fought so long was different."

"Oh really?"

Mandarin nodded and Nova growled: "Common, what's your evil plan?"

"Honestly Nova", answered Mandarin softly. "I don't have an evil plan. A plan, but no evil plan."

"And that plan would be?"

"Getting you back for what you've done to Antauri", growled the orange monkey.

"Why would you?"

"Gosh, since when are you all so stupid. I have no evil plan and I'm facing you for my brother, what is that telling you?" They all stared and he face palmed. Antauri gathered all the self-control he had and stepped out of his hiding-place. He raised his voice and explained: "In other words, Mandarin isn't evil anymore."

"I thought Melody took you back?" Antauri smiled at the worry in his brothers soft tone and answered: "I won't let you face them alone. You have to face them because they hunt you, I have to finally get along with my past."

Both smiled at each other and then Chiro growled: "That's all wonderful…but do you really think I'll believe that? Otto, get 'em!"

The green monkey hesitated and Antauri said: "Chiro, please think about this plan again. Mandarin and I both have our full strength so Otto won't be able to take us down alone."

"We don't even want to fight."

"Oh really, that looked different when you", he pointed at Antauri. "When you tried to rip my heart out of me."

Antauri whimpered softly and closed his eyes. He was ashamed for doing that, but then Mandarin growled: "You got him on his bad side kid. He cares for Melody as much as he still cares for you, that's the only reason why he is still so hurt. I'm sure you remember what he's nearly done to my clone during the war because he hurt you, not?"

The teen fell silent and Antauri felt a warm hand on his shoulder. Expecting Mandarin he looked up but was surprised when he saw Melody smiling at him. "Common you two, let's get back to the castle, you both had enough trouble for today."

Both nodded and Melody drew her wand and turned them back into cats. She picked Antauri up, who shot a last glare at the HyperForce. The monkeys looked back with sorrow, Chiro avoided everyone's eyes. With a deep sigh he hid his face in Melody's coat. She petted him and new tears escaped from his closed eyes.

"Antauri", called Mandarin worriedly.

"I-I'll be fine", meant the tom in sobs and took deep breaths.

Melody and Mandarin shared uncertain glances, but didn't argue back. Soon they reached the castle and Melody raced to Gryffindor tower and in there she sat down in a chair. Antauri tried to struggle out of her hold, but she held him tight. After a while he gave up and just lay in her lap. She comforted him between the ears and despite his sadness the white tom purred.

"Everything's going to be alright Antauri", promised the girl, but Antauri didn't agree with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Done...and now I'm outta ideas how to write on.<strong>

**Melody: better not let Antauri hear that. He'll be angry.**

**Me: (_smirks_) He won't have a chance to get me.**

**Melody: Why?**

**Me (_opens a secret hatch in a wall, a tied up Antauri falls out_) See, i damaged his ghost mode and claws and used the strongest ropes i could find.**

**Melody: How long will you keep him like that?**

**Me: Until i think of a way to go on with the story that calms him down.**

**Melody: Clever.**


	9. Questions and Answers 1

**Antauri: When are you finally going to untie me?**

**Me: The moment I've postet this chapter.**

**Antauri: ...I honestly didn't expect this answer.**

**Me: Hey, you're my favourite. I can't have you chained forever.**

**Antauri: _(growled)_ You love hurting your favourite characters, not?**

**Me: Yes, yes I do. Ask Firestar from WarriorCats, Perry the Platypus from Phineas and Ferb or Twilight Sparkle from My little Pony. They can tell you that as well.**

**Melody: Are you using this discussion to do some promotion for your other fics?**

**Me: What? No!...Oh wait...I...kinda did, not?**

**Antauri & Melody: Yes.**

**Me: Oh...well, that's awkward.**

**Antauri: _(sigh)_ Neither SRMTHFG nor Harry Potter belong to EvA.**

**Melody: Read and Review.**

* * *

><p>Antauri sat next to Melody in Transfiguration-Class. The girl hadn't slept much the past few days. She constantly had been alerted if Chiro would try to do something. Antauri had need almost everything of his reassuring to convince her that he would get along on his own and that he would come to her when he needed her help. Melody just stifled a yawn and Antauri saw how she tiredly glanced at the page of her book.<p>

Antauri smiled thankfully that she'd never taken back the speaking spell the past few days and whispered: "Melody you're supposed to read that page not to fall asleep over it."

He smiled more when Melody glared at him.

"I can't help it", mumbled the girl and stifled another yawn. "I was awake so long."

"Don't I know it", mumbled Antauri. Then he hissed: "You're teacher is coming here."

Immediately Melody really started to read the page, but the moment Professor Granger was back in the front of the class, she pushed it away and laid her head onto the desk. Antauri shook his head and pushed her cheek with his nose. "Melody this is your last lesson. Hold on." The teen just snorted and Antauri was about to wake her. He had his own method for doing so. Using his tail like a feather and causing her to sneeze. Stepping closer he was almost ding it, when the door burst open with a loud bang. Melody's head shot upwards and she groaned: "Who the hell can be stupid enough to…"

Antauri stopped her by putting a paw over her mouth and whispered: "It's Professor McGonagall."

Her eyes became wide at this and she immediately sat straight. Antauri put his paw back. It would've just looked ridiculous and strange when his paw had remained in her mouth. The headmistress walked up to Professor Granger and shortly talked to her. Antauri eyed them and narrowed his eyes when a look of confusion and surprise dropped over the teachers face.

"What's just wrong?", wondered the tom.

Melody shrugged, her eyelids already dropping again when the headmistress headed directly towards her. Antauri hissed warningly and Melody looked up once more.

"Miss Jackson, I would ask you to come with me please."

The woman didn't say anything else and waited. Melody and Antauri shared a glance, then she packed up her things, picked up Antauri and followed the headmistress out of the room. They walked through the school until they reached the gargoyle that guarded the staircase to the headmistress office.

"Recall Individual", called the headmistress and the gargoyle moved to upwards.

Professor McGonagall stepped onto the staircase and gestured Melody to do the same. Soon they reached her office and the headmistress sat down. Antauri felt how his fur was flattened when Melody tightened her hold around him nervously. Her palms were sweaty and Antauri purred softly to calm her. Melody took a deep breath and relaxed a bit. It was silent for a while and Antauri eyed the office. It was one of the few places in Hogwarts he hadn't visited yet. The office was full of books and other magical instruments. He screeched and jumped out of Melody's arms when a window burst open and a red lighting flew into the room. Taking deep breaths to calm his nerves he looked at the creature and recognized it as a phoenix. He sighed in relief and growled at the bird, making his message clear. The red bird chirped in laughter and Antauri snorted and smirked at the phoenix.

Antauri jumped onto the table and padded closer to the bird, who chirped: "I surely hope you won't try to eat me."

Antauri shook his head. He wouldn't speak up now. The spell was still working and the headmistress didn't need to know he could talk.

"Miss Jackson can you guess why you are here?", asked Professor McGonagall finally. Melody nervously shook her head and Antauri watched their exchange worriedly. "I got informed that your tom", she gestured to Antauri. "Might be a bit too wild for this school."

"WHAT?", shouted the girl shocked. "Uh…I mean, pardon? Who said that?"

"The student asked me to not to reveal his identity."

Melody glanced at him and Antauri held a growl. Now Chiro tried to get him into trouble in that way?

"Is it true Miss Jackson?" Melody was silent, then she whispered: "An-Antauri recently did attack another student."

Antauri saw how McGonagall examined him, then she stated: "Then I'll have no other chance than to send him away."

"No", shouted Melody. "You can't. He'll commit suicide when you do that!"

Antauri snorted. That was a bit extreme, though being separated from Melody surely would damage his sanity more than it already was.

"Miss Jackson he's a cat. How shall a cat commit suicide."

"You have no idea how intelligent Antauri really is", argued Melody back. "He can understand every word we say. Not 'Tauri?"

Antauri nodded calmly, sat down on the desk and curled his tail around his paws. The headmistress was silent for a while, then she said: "I still can't allow a cat which is attacking students in my school."

Antauri had enough now and argued: "With all respect, Chiro didn't deserve it any better. Did he ever tell you the reason why I attacked him?" Now the headmistress eyes widened and she stared at him. Antauri took a deep breath so his fur would lay down again and continued calmer: "Melody might have gone a bit too far with suggesting I would commit suicide, though I do agree being forced away from her would do no good to my already 'cracked' sanity." The older woman was still speechless and Antauri rolled his eyes at this, then he turned to Melody who asked: "How comes my friends weren't speechless that long after you talked to them for the first time?"

"My guess is because watched you using the spell that would allow me to speak", answered Antauri and turned to the phoenix.

"And don't worry, I won't eat you. I have no wish to burn from the inside."

With that Antauri turned back to the headmistress, who had cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "Well, after this the whole case is now in a new light. Might you two explain your reasons for attacking this student?"

Antauri nodded and explained: "Chiro and I know each other from the time before I met Melody and parted…in a not so wonderful way. I care for Melody and the day I attacked him he talked to a few other…animals…I knew about the Quidditch game. He told them that he used a spell to change the Bludgers direction. That it was bad luck it hit Melody afterwards. I almost lunged at him for that, but held myself back. But then…then he did what I never expected him to do. He punched one of the animals with him. That…that just wasn't the boy I remembered anymore and after he'd done that I…I just…snapped, well the rest is that Chiro almost killed me by using **Bombarda** at me and Melody saving my life."

Professor McGonagall was silent for a while, then asked Melody: "Is that true?"

"Well, I wasn't there when Antauri snapped, but that he and Chiro parted on bad terms is true and that Chiro used **Bombarda** against him also." Nodding the older woman said: "I'll need to talk to all of you. Your friends, Mister Montre, you, your tom…"

"Antauri", interrupted Melody. "He's smart enough so you can talk directly to him headmistress."

She nodded and continued: "As I said, your friends, Mister Montre, Antauri, you…and possibly the other animals Antauri talked about."

"I might interject that they could…how do I put this…could _'freak you out'_ a bit."

Professor McGonagall smiled at him and answered: "Young tom I've lived long and been Mister Potter's head teacher. Though you talking was unexpected, I've seen much in my life already."

Antauri smirked and assured: "I am very sure you've never seen creatures like them, but alright. I'll try to find them."

"When are we supposed to meet again", asked Melody.

"Well…Since you all will need a bit time…in two days after your lessons."

"Alright", answered Melody. Antauri nodded in agreement and jumped into Melody's arms. "Well", mumbled the girl while she left the office. "That went better than I thought."

"It indeed did."

_-two days later-_

It was snowing strongly the morning Antauri left the castle to find the monkey team. He had seven hours until he should've found them. Then it was 15.30 and the meeting would start. He jumped through the snow and before he reached Hagrid's house his fur was already soaked with water and snow covered him, allowing him to disappear completely in the snow. Antauri shivered and sneezed.

"Oh great", growled the tom. "Now I also caught a cold."

He sighed, then walked on, trying to find any sign of the monkey team. His original plan to follow their scents was not possible because of the snow. Antauri searched shelter under a bush and while he licked his fur to warm up a bit he thought; _Well, they won't have chosen any open space. Cloak of invisibility, as you can call it, or not, it would be too dangerous. The robot could've been spotted already in that way. The best place left is…the forbidden forest._

The tom peeked out from under the bushes and gazed into the forest. When it was snowing that strong it looked a lot less frightening then normally. After a deep breath Antauri bolted out from under the bush and raced towards the trees. The blizzard blew him back a few times, but somehow he managed to reach the first trees, though it took quite a while and he was gasping for air hard.

Antauri shook his fur and dashed forward once more. No matter how exhaust he was, he needed to find the monkey team. In the forest it was a lot easier to come forward. Though it was still snowing strongly, the wind wasn't as strong as before. The trees stopped most of it. Antauri wanted to relax a bit, but kept on with his steady walk. He always gazed back, making sure he remembered where he came from. He couldn't rely on his scent or footprints. He stopped the moment he didn't see the border to the school-grounds anymore. How was he supposed to find back now? Growling angrily he started to pace back and forth.

Suddenly he had an idea and though he felt stupid with it, he walked up to the next tree and rubbed his back and flank against it. Inhaling the air around it he nodded contended. That scent mark should do it. Every second tree Antauri repeated the procedure. It took time, but at least he would find his way back. He didn't know how long he'd already been walking, but after a while he thought about giving up. He felt cold and tired, his muscles barely responded to what he wanted them to do.

Antauri shook his head and tried to clear it, but failed and his eyelids started to drop.

_No…_, thought the tom weakly. _I…I can't black out…I can't…d-die out here._

But then his legs gave away and everything became black.

_-a bit later-_

Antauri wanted to groan at his sore muscles while he slowly regained consciousness. His whole body ached and though his surroundings were warm, he still felt like ice. Forcing his eyes to open he had to blink many times before he was able to eyes his surroundings. He wasn't able to move, so the only thing he saw was a metal wall. The white and silver tom wanted to growl at that, but couldn't even do that.

Suddenly he felt how a warm blanked was placed over him. The weight hurt on his sore and cold body, but also filled him with warmth and allowed his muscles to relax a bit. Antauri couldn't stop his tail from twitching in pain and comfort.

"Did…did his tail just twitch?"

Antauri's eyes widened at Nova's voice and he thought; _Thank god, they got me out of the storm…Oh no, what time is it?_

With much effort Antauri managed to get his body to do what he wanted and he struggle to get into a position where he could look around.

"Antauri what are you doing?", asked Nova. Gentle ands were holding his shoulders and pushing him back down.

"What…what time is it…", managed the tom to rasp out before his body refused to go on and he weakly laid down again. He knew Nova raised an eyebrow at him now, but she answered: "It's around twelve o'clock."

"And…how long have I been out?"

"Honestly Antauri why do you want to…"

"Ju-just say it", interrupted the tom weakly.

"Uh…we found you about one and a half hour ago. Gibson said he picked up a weak life-reading a few hundred meters from his position, so we went out and found you under a few centimetres snow."

_A few centimetres_, thought the tom. _With the strong snow I couldn't have been out longer than a few minutes before they found me. And when they found me around half past ten…then I didn't need much time to get close to them._ Suddenly Nova's hand started to pet his back gently and he purred.

"Nova what…"

The female silenced him quickly and explained: "Antauri you almost died out there. The others just wanted to bring you back to the school, but I claimed that we take you to the robot. I don't care if Chiro is going to beat the crap out of me for doing so."

"Chi-Chiro is partly the reason I was out there", admitted Antauri.

"What?"

"He…he told the headmistress about what happened when…well, you know and she wanted to send me away. Melody and I explained my reasons for losing it there and she wanted to have a meeting with Melody, her friends, Chiro, me and…you all."

"When is that meeting?"

"To-Today at 15.30."

"In three and a half hour."

Antauri nodded and tried to stand up once more. He shakily got onto his leg and almost tumbled into the wall, but stood his ground.

"Antauri?"

"I…need to get back to the school", gasped the tom out.

"Antauri you can't go out there now. The wind stopped but it's still snowing like hell and you're still sub-cooled."

Antauri smirked at her and asked: "When did something like that ever stop me?" Nova was silent, then she smiled and thought out loud: "Well, I would come with you to that meeting. When we can convince the others we can use the fist rockets until we reach the end of the forest. From there we surely can keep you warm." "I don't need to be kept warm", argued Antauri. "I just don't want to freeze to death Nova."

"Fine", groaned the yellow furred monkey and said: "The others are in their rooms, I'll get them. Do you want me to turn up the heater?"

"I'm sure I'll be fine Nova."

The female nodded and ran off. Antauri walked through the command centre for a few times, recalling his memories and trying to get his muscles to work again. After the third round he got bored and jumped onto his chair. The first four times he failed. He was still too cold and sore to jump high enough. But Antauri was stubborn and leaped upwards a fifth time. He landed directly atop of the chair and happily sat down there. He started to lick his flank, trying to warm himself a bit more. He heard the typical swish of the transportation tubes, but continued to groom his fur. It was still a bit sticky from the snow and when there was one thing Antauri couldn't stand at all was when his fur was sticky or dirty.

"Antauri?", asked Nova.

He looked up from his grooming and answered: "I heard you arriving; I just wanted to quickly finish my flank. It's helping me to warm up a bit."

Nova nodded in understanding and the next moment Otto darted forward and tackle-hugged the white-silver-black tabby tom. Both crashed onto the ground and Antauri yowled in pain when Otto's knee crushed his tail. "Otto…", called the tom out. "My…tail…"

"Uh? Oh, sarry Antari, I'm just so happy to see you again."

Antauri smiled slightly while he came onto his four legs again, shook his fur and answered: "I'm happy to see you again as well Otto, but please, as a cat my body is more fragile than you're remember it." Otto nodded and then Sprx asked: "But Antauri, why were you out in that storm?" Antauri sighed, then explained everything that happened in the headmistress office to the team.

"…and that's why I came looking for you", ended the tabby tom and the monkeys stared at him. Gibson was the first one to ask the question Antauri knew all of them wanted to ask.

"How do we get through the school without anyone seeing us?"

Antauri smiled and answered: "Leave that to me my friend."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: What's Antauri's plan? How is Chiro going to defend himself in front of the headmistress? Where did Mandarin disappear to? Do you like Chocolate or Strawberry IceCream more?<strong>

**Melody: Okay, i understood why you've asked the first three question, which you won't answer until the next chapter, but what the hell is with the last question?**

**Me: ...to get a bit randomness in here.**

**Melody: You're random enough, you don't need such a question for it.**

**Me: Ahwwww, thx Melly. Antauri how would you answer the last question?**

**Antauri: _(looks up from mediation)_ Uh...oh...(_reads question_)...well, i guess i would say Chocolate.**

**Me: Really? Me too. Wohooo!**

**Melody: _(Sweatdrop)_ She really doesn't need such questions for randomness.**


	10. Questions and Answers 2

**Me: Everyone ready to get to know Antauri's great, impressive, clever, adventurous, dangerous, exiting, c...**

**Melody: What did you just say?**

**Me: Exiting?**

**Melody: Before that.**

**Me: Aventurous?**

**Melody: _(groans)_ After that.**

**Me: ...uh...oh, Dangerous.**

**Melody: Dangerous?**

**Antauri: Why don't you just tell her, it's not like i would die.**

**Me: You secretly read the chapter already, not?**

**Antauri: _(nods)_ Yes and i like it far more than most of the chapters before.**

**Me: _(sniffs)_ That-that is s-s-so wonderful...(_cries and hugs Antauri_)...'Tauri i love you!**

**Antauri: (_blushes nervously_)Uh...EvA could you...well...**

**Melody: Oh my gosh, Antauri i didn't know you could blush.**

**Antauri: _(barks)_ I'm not.**

**Melody: Sure you are.**

**Antauri: (_makes a thoughtful face, then shrugs it off and hugs me back_)**

**Me: Antauriiiiiiii...**

**Melody: (_shakes head_) those two...Well, Neither SRMTHFG nor Harry Potter belongs to EvA.**

**Antauri: But the Oc's do.**

**Me: (_in tears_) I hug you all like Antauri when you give me reviews.**

* * *

><p>Melody sighed while she tried to listen what Professor Longbottom was telling them.<p>

"Melly what's wrong? That's the fourth time in ten minutes you sighed", whispered Metal.

With a new sigh she answered: "Antauri left this morning, short after the Blizzard started, to find the monkey team. I'm just worried."

"He went into that storm?", gasped Metal back, his brown eyes wide.

Melody nodded and whispered: "What if he freezes to death out there."

"He won't", assured Metal suddenly.

"Uh?"

"Melly, he's strong, you know that. And he's clever. If someone can survive out there it's him."

A small smile made its way over her face and she answered: "I guess you're right. Thanks." The boy smiled at her, then his attention went back to the teacher. _Antauri_, thought Melody before she concentrated on her lesson again. _Please be alright._

* * *

><p>"That's never going to work", stated Gibson after Antauri had explained his plan.<p>

"But of course it will. It wouldn't be the first time I do that", argued Antauri.

"You've done that already", gasped Sprx.

Antauri nodded with a smirk and said: "It was quite a stormy night, but I needed to get my head clear so I climbed up there." He looked at the team. They all looked quite uncertain. With an amused purr he promised: "Team really, it will be alright. You said by yourself that the wind stopped."

"Well, yes but…", Gibson trailed off and tried to find an argument, but failed in finding one.

"Antauri just promise you'll be careful", begged Otto.

Smiling happily the tom placed his right paw over his heart and said: "I promise it Otto. I'll be careful." The three male monkeys nodded and walked off to get the fist-rockets ready, Nova stayed in the command-centre with Antauri. Suddenly she screeched and jumped atop a chair. Antauri stared at her dumbfounded and she squeaked: "Mo-Mouse!" The tom went wide eyed when he saw the small black mouse_. _

_Nova is scared of a mouse?_, wondered the tom while he crouched down. Mandarin and he hadn't trained hunting for nothing. Carefully he approached the mouse, which nibbled on a crumb. He felt Nova's gaze on him, but pushed it aside and jumped. He landed on the mouse's tail and it squeaked and tried to run off, but Antauri quickly sunk his fangs into its neck and bit. The mouse died with a quiet screech and then Antauri picked it up and walked up to one of the dustbins. He dropped the mouse in there and asked: "Better?"

Climbing down from the chair Nova nodded and asked: "How did you learn to do that?"

Antauri smiled and answered: "Mandarin and I used the whole season of autumn to learn how to hunt Nova."

"Why?"

Shrugging Antauri sat down and answered: "Just to be sure we are able to do it if it's necessary sometime." Then he resumed grooming his fur, trying to get the sticky hair smooth again.

Nova watched him, then she asked: "Isn't it kind of disgusting to clean yourself like that?"

Raising an eyebrow he asked: "Why would it be?"

"Well, you can't know what would be in your fur."

"I wouldn't do it that way when it would be mud, that is disgusting, but it's just dried snow Nova. And, I'm a cat, the only more the less disgusting thing are the hairballs, and even that is quite rare."

"How rare?"

"Well, I only threw one up once, and that was because Melody was so busy with school, that she didn't find the time to brush my fur and free it from lose hairs."

"You have to rely on her a lot, not?"

"Not really, I could get along on my own quite well as well, however I enjoy her company and she enjoys mine. Actually, I truly need her to not lose my sanity or, though I think she's distending there, commit suicide, but no, to physically get along I wouldn't need her."

Nova nodded, then asked: "Antauri how was it being all alone? How long did you travel?"

The tom hesitated, then looked away and said: "You'll hear at the meeting. I have to tell the whole story, otherwise Professor McGonagall wouldn't understand."

The female nodded, then Sprx, Gibson and Otto came back and the red monkey called: "All done. Antauri, you and Nova should come with me. Brainiac is taking Otto." Gibson glared at him, but kept his commands, which Antauri was thankful for. Fast he followed Sprx and memories rushed through him while he was sucked through the robot to the fist-rocket. Sprx started to fire the Fist-Rocket up, when Gibson contacted him through the intercom.

_"__Ready Sprx?"_

"One sec Gibson, the Fist-Rocket 3 needs to warm up, I've been out already today. The engines froze a bit during the storm…

...all done. Let's get going!"

They started and unison the rockets blasted into the sky, still covered by invisible. Antauri dug his claws into the bottom and prayed for the flight to be short. He didn't really have something to hold onto at the moment. Nova seemed to have seen it, since she placed her arm around him and held him tight. "Thanks", whispered the tom. She just smiled. The flight was short, but for Antauri, who hadn't been in a rocket for months, it seemed to take ages. Soon Sprx and Gibson circled above the border between the forest and the school-grounds and Gibson asked through the intercom: _"Where exactly are we supposed to land?" _

Antauri glanced out of the cockpit and asked: "Can you fly silent enough to get close to the school."

"We could land in the school without a sound."

"Then fly to it." The fist-rockets took off into the direction and Antauri instructed: "There is the Quad, it…"

"The what?", cut Nova in.

"That big courtyard down there", answered the tom. "Land near the North Tower. In that way we can get to the Grand Staircase Tower easily. Then we just have to climb up to the Headmistress-Office."

_"Roger",_ said Gibson and started to land. Sprx followed his lead and soon they were on the ground again. Antauri jumped up and padded up to the North Tower. "So, what now?", asked Nova, who shook snow from her legs.

Antauri laughed and said: "Well, if you can fly silent enough, then you use your jet-packs. Otherwise", he looked at them daring. "You are monkeys. So climb."

With that he leaped upwards and dug his claws into the small splits and hollows between the stones. Agile he climbed up the wall swiftly, resting once on a window-ledge to look down at the monkeys. The stared after him with wide-eyes and he purred amused, then called: "Are you coming now or not?" With that he climbed on and soon heard their Jet-Packs when they fired them up. They reached the top of the tower before him, however he'd never intended to climb that high. The moment he reached the beginning of the roof, he turned, gathered speed and jumped away from the tower. He landed on another roof, but that was icy and he started to skid down. Fast he dug his claws deep into the ice and saved himself from a high fall.

The others followed him and Nova asked: "Are you alright?"

Antauri just nodded since he panted exhaust. After a short pause to gather his breath, he padded forward slowly, always making sure his claws had a good grip on the ice so he wouldn't slide off. The others flew over him patiently. Only once Sprx complained that they could just carry him, but Antauri acted like he hadn't heard him. Climbing up there was a test for him.

A test to see if he finally was able to truly face Chiro.

That was a test he needed to do alone.

After a while they reached the Grand Staircase Tower and once more Antauri leaped upwards. He clung to the stone and pulled himself upwards. The snow had finally stopped, but the higher he climbed, the more wind blew against him. Halfway to their goal he had to use all of his strength to pull himself onto a window-ledge and sat there, panting heavily. Nova flew closer and asked: "Antauri are you really okay, we can carry you if you can't anymore. We won't…"

He growled in a truly cat-like manner, then climbed on. One time a hard gust of wind hit him and his hind-legs lost their hold. Then he hung there, swinging in the wind. With all his strength he forced himself to regain his hold and continued climbing. He gasped hard, but continued. After what seemed like an eternity, he reached the beginning of the roof and pulled himself up and collapsed there.

Though it was a Cone, it was flat enough for him to lie on it without falling down again. After a while he shook his fur to free it from the snow that was up there and continued. Now he already saw the lights from the windows of McGonagall's office. It wasn't far anymore.

* * *

><p>Melody nibbled on her lip nervously while she walked up to the headmistress office with Metal and Synphony. Antauri wasn't back yet. Suddenly Metal said: "Calm down Melly. Antauri can handle it. I'm sure he's alright. He's either already there, or will come soon after we started." He gave her an encouraging smirk, and Synphony smiled. Thankfully she looked at her friends then they reached the gargoyle that guarded the staircase to the headmistress office.<p>

"Recall Individual", called Melody nervously, hoping that the headmistress hadn't changed the password.

It still worked since the gargoyle started moving upwards, revealing stairs. Melody took a deep breath, focused on what was going to happen and stepped onto the stairs. They took her and her friends to the headmistress office and Melody swallowed a nervous gasp. Chiro was already there, however Antauri and the monkeys weren't. Professor McGonagall offered him some **"Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans".** He politely declined.

Taking another deep breath Melody walked forward and greeted: "Professor McGonagall. Chiro."

The boy glared at her confused and with distrust. She smiled innocently and she and her friends sat down after Professor McGonagall asked them to and offered them some **"Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans".** Smiling brightly Metal accepted immediately and took one. Smiling Melody and Synphony did the same and the three thanked the headmistress. Melody was about to eat it when Metal jumped up and spit his bean into a dustbin.

"Yuck Rotten egg!"

Melody couldn't help but burst out in laughing, followed by Synphony. Metal came back and Professor McGonagall said: "Well Mister Stevens this sweet is called** 'Every Flavour Beans'**." Metal smirked and said: "I know that Professor, and I still eat them, though I also already had vomit once."

"Yuck", exclaimed Chiro and Synphony unison. The headmistress for once didn't correct them for their language and looked at Melody.

"Aren't there still some guests missing Miss Jackson? Where is your friend?"

"He left this morning to find the others. I just hope he is alright."

Professor McGonagall narrowed her eyes and asked: "He went out into that storm? He could very well be…"

Suddenly they all heard a scratching noise from one window and slowly Professor McGonagall opened it. Immediately Antauri fell in, breathing heavily. Melody rushed up to him and asked: "You climbed up the walls again, not?" He smirked slightly at her. Angrily she scolded: "I told you not to do that anymore! You could fall and die. There is no one there to catch you."

"Well actually", cut a new female voice in. The yellow robot monkey appeared in the window. "Actually Antauri had for persons to catch him if he would have fallen."

She jumped into the room, followed by the other three. The headmistress stared a few seconds, then she turned to Antauri and said: "I see what you meant when you warned me." Antauri smirked once more, then meowed pleadingly. Nodding Melody cast the speaking-spell on him and then everyone took places, the monkeys, except for Nova who stayed near Antauri, with Chiro.

"Well then", said Professor McGonagall. "Let us begin."

* * *

><p><strong>Melody: Are you sometime going to let go of Antauri again.<strong>

**Me: Maybe.**

**Antauri: There is no rush. It actually feels kind of good.**

**Me: (_smiles brightly and hugs Antauri tighter_)**

**Melody: Again i can just say: Those two...Well, like EvA said at the top already and she hugs you like Antauri...maybe she even gets to convince Antauri to hug you.**

**Antauri: She already managed that.**

**Melody: Really?**

**Antauri: _(nods)_**


	11. Questions and Answers 3

**Alright, here is the next Chapter. Let's get on with it.**

**Antauri: Haven't you forgotten something?**

**What?**

**Antauri: Your Reviewer?**

**Oh YES. Thanks for reminding me. **  
><strong>I want to give personally a big <em>THANK YOU<em> to ANTAURIfan. _TAURIA_, Thank you for reviewing to all of my SRMTHFG-stuff. You are a really big help and I don't know what i would do without a Reviewer like you. Now, HUG TIME!**

_**(BIG HUG FROM EvA AND ANTAURI)**_

**Antauri: SRMTHFG doesn't belong to EvA and...oh what do I see. Tauria it seems you got an official invitation to be present in the intro of the next chapter. EvA is too happy at the moment to continue it so I will go on with it. **  
><strong>Please answer if you want in an Review<strong>  
><strong>...well, again. SRMTHFG doesn't belong to EvA, neither does Harry Potter.<strong>  
><strong>Read and Review<strong>

* * *

><p>Antauri silently listened to Professor McGonagall's instructions. No wands, no martial arts, no other fighting styles. Seeing that Chiro was trying to hide a smug grin, he was about to speak up , when Nova said what he'd wanted to tell the headmistress.<p>

"And no transformers."

At those words she looked at the other monkeys, who all nodded, agreeing with the female.

"Transformers?", asked Professor McGonagall.

To show her the monkeys shortly got their weapons out, then transformed their hands back.

The headmistress nodded, then she began: "Very well. Mister Montre, like you surely know, I followed your request. However in our school every fact of a happening is considered important. This includes the reasons someone had for violence and from what I've heard Antauri had good reasons to attack."

Chiro huffed and crossed his arms.

Antauri saw how the monkeys exchanged nervous glances, then Nova said: "He had."

Everyone stared at her in surprise and Chiro growled: "Nova!"

"No Chiro", growled the female back and stood up. "I have enough. Antauri had good reasons to attack you and you know that." With that she sat back down.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and continued: "Very well. I was also told that Antauri and Mister Montre have a connected past."

"That's also true", said Nova.

Impressed Antauri twitched his tail. The female obviously was pissed off on her leader right now.

"Very well, then I now have to ask on what terms you parted."

Antauri gulped once and looked at Chiro. The teen showed no sign of answering anytime soon. Taking a deep breath he began.

"Chiro and I parted through an argument. As you might have already figured, none of us is from this planet. On Shugazoom, our home-planet, a war took place."

Antauri looked at Chiro pained, then sadly continued.

"We, Chiro and I, we shared a close bond. A bond I truly expected to hold on forever. I was proofed as a fool. He…he started to change. In the past he was such a nice and bright-hearted boy. A boy I was truly proud to consider my son…but then he found new friends. Law-Breakers. That was when the trouble began."

"Trouble", snorted Chiro and the tom hissed at the boy angrily.

He glared at him and growled: "All I could do was stand by and watch how the boy I loved so deeply turned from the Chiro I knew, into a law-breaking, jerk!"

Now Chiro shot up and glared at Antauri.

The tom answered his gaze sternly and growled: "I once already told you that I can't recall how often I had to get you out of prison. But did you ever listen, no! Why can't you understand that I just tried to help? But no! You had to play stubborn and the evening you sent me away, you screamed at me for trying to get you to take Otto with you to a party that would've ended at four in the morning!"

At this the monkeys gasped. Chiro still glared, however Antauri broke the eye-contact and looked at the headmistress.

She looked quite shocked and he softly meowed: "My apologize Professor. I got carried away with my emotions."

She nodded and silently gestured him to continue.

Taking a deep breath Antauri went on: "After I was exiled, I had no idea where to go, so I left Shugazoom and travelled through the cosmos. I helped here and there to be able to stay alive and hold on. But with the time, I felt how I weakened. It didn't come from my body, but my mind. My heart had been broken this day. My conscious mind started to dissolve into nothing, my sanity to disappear. It was right in your solar-system when I realised that I wouldn't be able to hold on like this much longer. So I tried to find a place to stay. I recognized your planet as the one we saved from the Skeleton-King-Worm. I was too tired to truly care about anything. Because of that I blacked out while diving into your atmosphere. When I came to I was in a forest. It was cold there, though the sun was shining brightly. Then there was a sudden his and I was pinned to a tree by a black creature."

"Black creature?", asked Professor McGonagall.

"A Dementor", answered Melody for the tom. "That was the way we met. I was out in the forest in my first week home in summer because my little brother had fooled around with my broom. It shot away without him and landed somewhere in the forest near the town. After I'd found it I just realised how cold it had been for a summer-day. My first thoughts were Dementors and I wanted to get away, however I heard something in the silence. Painful groans and gasps. I went to look what was going on and…well, found Antauri. The Dementor was stealing every good memory he had already. Well, though I didn't know him yet back there, I couldn't let that thing continue. So I shouted at it. It turned and went to attack me immediately for some reason."

"Probably because the experiences I had had in the months before made it harder for this thing to reach my most positive feelings", interjected Antauri, then he allowed Melody to continue.

"I jumped onto my broom and flew past that thing. I picked Antauri up and flew home immediately. The Dementor followed me, but I had called my dad and he waited for me a few hundred meters from the town. I landed there and dad scared the Dementor away by using the Patronus-Charm. Afterwards I first took care of Antauri's injuries and offered him something to eat…not that he accepted anything of it at first."

Now everyone looked at the tom, who raised an eyebrow and asked: "Is it that hard to believe that I had trouble trusting her after what I'd gone through?"

Now everyone shook their heads and Antauri couldn't supress a purr when Melody comforted him between the ears.

Then she continued: "Well, I wasn't ready to give up that fast and one day I got through to him. Then I slowly started fixing what…_a special someone_ had caused."

Melody glared at Chiro, who glared back.

The girl remained silent after this words and Professor McGonagall asked: "Though I know this has nothing to do with our subject Miss Jackson. Why was a Dementor so close to your home?"

"How should I know?", asked Melody. "Though my dad works as an Auror he had no idea either. I don't know if the Ministry of Magic figured something out yet. I just know they hadn't on my last day at home."

The headmistress nodded, then said: "To return to the present subject. You all mentioned a few times how bad Antauri's state of mind was at times. Can anyone proof this somehow?"

"Well, I saw him cry a few times", answered Metal.

"Same here", agreed Synphony and said: "And one time I sat him taking apart a bush near the forbidden forest."

Antauri blushed at that and explained: "That was when I found out what terrible lies Chiro spread around the school about me. I did that so I wouldn't attack him."

Everyone nodded, then Sprx suddenly said: "Well if we say it that way, each member of the Monkey Team can vouch that Antauri isn't in his best state at the moment."

"What are you talking about Sprx?", asked Nova.

"Hello, Antauri first attacked the kid like he was a lion, then he suddenly cried and the next moment he stands next to Mandarin as calm as ever! No offence Antauri but that is not your usual behaviour."

Antauri nodded in understanding and then Gibson said: "I agree with Sprx."

"As do I", called Nova.

"Hey don't leave me out!"

Otto joined in as well.

A warm feeling rushed through the tabby tom. The team still believed in him. Suddenly he realised something.

"Come to speak of me and Mandarin", began the tom. "Where is he?"

The HyperForce shrugged, as well as Metal and Synphony.

"Don't know", answered Melody. "The last time I saw him was the day before Professor McGonagall got us out of Transfiguration."

Worriedly Antauri's tail twitched and he twitched his whiskers.

"Hey calm down", stated Metal. "I'm sure he's alright."

"And I doubt it", argued Antauri. "Though he is back to good, Mandarin still tends to jump into situations he can't handle alone. It's been three days now since someone saw him the last time. I have no wish on losing my brother again. A big part of my recovery is owed to him."

"Who is this Mandarin you are talking about?", asked Professor McGonagall.

"He was the leader of our team before Chiro", answered Nova. "However turned evil and we had to send him away. We were tracking him down, that's the only reason we are here on your planet."

"However Mandarin did turn back to good", went Antauri on. "Without him…I don't know if I would still be here."

Chiro was about to say something, when suddenly the pictures in the office moved.

The picture behind the headmistress, which held Albus Dumbledore, the former headmaster, worriedly said: "**Dementors are attacking the school."**

Immediately the headmistress stood up and said: "You stay here, I do not want you to…"

"But Professor Potter taught us how to use the Patronus", argued Melody. "Please Professor McGonagall. We want to help."

The elderly woman hesitated, when 'Albus Dumbledore' said: **"Minerva. I seem to recall that a certain student off your house fought off hundreds of Dementors on his own in his third year."**

She glared at the man in the picture, who just smiled.

"Maybe Professor Dumbledore, however it is Harry Potter you are referring to and…"

**"…and those are his students"**, ended the former headmaster for the headmistress. **"I do trust young Harry completely Minerva. And you should too."**

The headmistress hesitated, then said: "Alright, you can help. But the moment you have any problems you return to your houses."

Melody, Synphony and Metal nodded, Chiro just stood still.

Then the four ran off and Otto asked: "Chiro aren't you going to help."

The teen just glared and sat back down. The next moment something rammed against the window. With a scream of fear Antauri raced up there and pressed himself against it to keep it closed.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!"

"Antauri?", asked Nova.

He just turned to the picture of the former headmaster.

"Professor Dumbledore please, you have to get help somehow. The Dementors are trying to get in here!"

The man nodded and rushed out of the picture. Again something banged against the window and Antauri's whole body was shaken through by the force. The team just stared in awe at how their former team-mate tried to keep the window closed. Suddenly there was a crash and a hand worked its way through another window. Since the team was frozen in place Antauri jumped to the other window and scratched the dark creatures arm. It pulled back, then punched in and Antauri got thrown onto the desk.

Fawkes flapped his wings and cried: _"Brave my friend, however stupid. You can't defeat Dementors!" _

"Shut it Fawkes", growled Antauri angrily. "I'm not trying to defeat them but to hold them off until we get help."

_"You are putting yourself into unnecessary danger!"_

"To protect the ones you care for is unnecessary danger", asked Antauri while he kept a good eye on the windows. "Then it was far worse that you flew down into the Chamber of Secrets to safe Harry Potter, Ginny Potter, in that case, Ronald Weasley and Gilderoy Lockhart, not?"

_"Low blow Antauri!"_

"Then stop criticising me!"

"Antauri you are arguing with a bird", cut Gibson in.

"I'm arguing with a phoenix who should finally stop his beak", snapped Antauri angrily.

The blue monkey winced back, then suddenly a new window broke and once again Antauri scratched the Dementor's arm. It was pulled back and fast Antauri retreated to the desk again.

_"Alright you are right",_ said Fawkes. _"It's just hard to still be here after it's been years since Dumbledore died."_

Antauri glanced at Fawkes confused. Did he had to choose now to act like Antauri was his therapist? In some ways he was one but that was definitely the wrong time.

"I can understand you Fawkes. Especially since you always see him in the picture. But can we discuss about this later?"

The phoenix nodded and then through both windows hands came in. Antauri took the right one, Fawkes the left one. Suddenly both were thrown back and then it happened.

The windows crashed completely and two Dementors came in.

The headmasters which had still been in their pictures fled with screams off fear and Antauri gulped heavily.

This was too familiar to him.

Everything around him became cold.

The Dementors stared at them, wondering who they should attack first.

In the end they decided for the two animals that had held them off.

In less than a second a Dementor grabbed Antauri's throat and pinned him against a wall.

The tom struggled, however he couldn't get free.

The Dementor came closer and a chill ran down Antauri's spine.

The next moment everything inside of him turned cold.

Pain numbed his senses and he screamed in agony when his memories were forced out of his mind.

Everything good he'd had with Melody started to disappear, absorbed by those things.

Antauri screamed again and again while the Dementor tore his spirit into pieces.

Suddenly warmth engulfed him and then he crashed to the ground. Weakly he lifted his head and saw the outlining of a glowing white cat, scaring one of the Dementors off. Smiling Antauri allowed himself to relax.

He knew that Patronus.

It was Melody's.

The next moment the girl was next to him and asked something. Antauri didn't hear it. One by one his senses gave out and then everything turned black.


	12. Cleanup

**Hey everybody, I finally updated.**

**Antauri: After more than a month.**

**Well, don't forget, we have a guest today.**

**Tauria: Hiya! :) And Antauri, I still haven't updated…_(blushes)_…Sorry it's taken so long. :( I've been pretty busy.**

**Antauri: It's okay, it's not like I'm not used to it by now...from more people than just you two.**

**Hey, hey, this is an intro to my story. The only one you can complain about is me...did I just really say that?**

**Tauria: _(smiles)_ You know, he -or other characters- might take full advantage of that. Thank you for defending me.**

**Welcome...and I guess I'm so screwed now.**

**Antauri: Does that mean I can complain to you now without you stopping me.**

**NO!**

**Tauria:_ (laughs) _I'm just guessing, but I don't think that's gonna happen.**

**I'm not going to let that happen. I'm, after all, the girl with the keyboard. _(waves with keyboard)_**

**Tauria: ^.^ Yay!**

**Antauri: _(gulps) _Now I'm scared.**

**You know, you say that pretty often when I do anything that could force you in...don't know, a dress for example? Tauria what do you think?**

**Tauria: Hmm... Antauri in a dress? That'd be something worth seeing.**

**Antauri: _(in panic)_ P-please don't!**

**_(grins evilly)_**** What colour?**

**Tauria: Hm... Maybe a pretty blue, to match his eyes?**

**Alright _(types on keyboard)_**

**Antauri: _(tries to run off, then falls)_**

**..._(makes a strange face)_...HAHAHAHAH, good one, A-a-a-Antauri tripped be-be-becah-ha-hause of the dress...**

**Tauria: hahahaha... _(laughs so hard she's blue in the face)_**

**Antauri: Get this disgusting thing off of me! _(tries to tear the dress off)_**

**Stop it or I'll type that you can't take it off and give you a golden tiara!**

**Antauri: _(freezes)_ Y-you wouldn't.**

**...maybe, maybe not...okay _(types and dress disappears)_ I guess it's enough of torture**

**Tauria: _(slowly stops laughing)_ Yeah, I think that was cruel enough.**

**Antauri: THANK THE VERON MYSTICS!**

**Now when you are nice and do the disclaimer, I won't do it again and replace the blue with pink.**

**Tauria: Yeah. You wouldn't wanna pink dress.**

**Antauri: _(grumbles)_ Someday you two are going to be the death of me.**

**What was that?**

**Antauri: Uh...I mean...Neither SRMTHFG nor Harry Potter belongs to EvA.**

**Tauria: Don't forget to review! _(smiles)_**

* * *

><p>Melody worriedly watched the sleeping tom in front of her. She didn't know if she came in time of too late. Suddenly a hand was placed on her shoulder and she looked up.<p>

Professor McGonagall stood behind her and said: "Miss Jackson, you should rest. I'm sure he will be alright. It's not every day that you see a non-magic creature which is ready to fight Dementors. He is strong." Melody tried to protest, but it died away in her throat when a yawn escaped her. "Into your bed", ordered the headmistress. "I'm sure Fawkes will watch over him."

Both looked to the phoenix, which held a steady gaze on the white tabby tom.

Finally Melody gave in and kissed Antauri's forehead.

"Take a good rest", whispered the girl, before she stood up and left the office of the headmistress.

The moment she came down she gulped. No one had subjects for the rest of the week. Everyone was busy with repairing the damage the Dementors had done. She walked past two younger Gryffindors, who smiled and waved. Forcing a smile on her face she waved back, then made her way to the great hall. She needed something to eat before she went to bed.

Together with Madam Pomfrey and a few other girls around her age from all the houses, she'd treated the injured students and animals. After she had been done, she'd went to the headmistress office, since Antauri rested there. Madam Pomfrey had forbidden to move him since no one knew what effect an attack like he had gone through would do to a cat. Shaking her head and blinking, she almost ran into someone.

"Sorry", mumbled Melody.

"It's alright dear."

She froze. Melody knew that voice. Looking up she gasped, then grinned. In front of her stood a man with black hair and the same blue eyes she had.

"Dad!", cheered Melody and hugged him tightly. Her father hugged her back and kissed her forehead.

"Are you okay?"

"Tired, but fine", answered Melody enthusiastically.

Her father being here had lifted her mood.

"I heard you were in the battle", continued the man.

Melody shifted with her feet, then answered: "Well, yes. Professor Potter taught us how to use the Patronus charm. At first Professor McGonagall didn't want us to go, but then Professor Dumbledore argued her into allowing it."

"Dumbledore eh?", asked her father.

He didn't sound mad, what surprised Melody. Then something came to mind.

"Why are you even here?", asked the girl.

The man smiled a bit and answered: "The Ministry of Magic sent a few Aurors here. We didn't arrive during the attack because something kept us from appariting directly onto the school-grounds, though we had permission, not even close to them." Melody smiled softly at him, then stifled a yawn. "Seems like someone is tired." She smirked at him and then he asked: "Well, why don't you tell me where I can find Professor Potter and then you can go to bed?"

"Professor Potter? I…think he's near the forbidden forest with Professor Granger, Hagrid and a few boys from the seventh grade to check up if the borders are safe."

Her father nodded and kissed her forehead again.

"Sleep well dear."

With that he hurried after him. Melody looked after him, then saw a few young Ravenclaws staring at her shocked.

"What?", asked Melody tiredly, knowing what they were thinking. "Never head your father kissing you good night?"

With that she walked off. At the moment the thought of food made her feel sick. She was too tired to even bother trying to shake the sickness off and just went to Gryffindor Tower.

"Password?", asked the fat lady.

"D-diu certamen", answered Melody.

The fat lady nodded and the picture swung open. Climbing in, she smiled a bit. Many first- and second-graders were crowded there. The youngest in the castle weren't allowed to leave their home-rooms.

"Melly", called a voice.

She looked around. Three first-graders ran up to her. In the lead was a girl with black hair and silver eyes. Behind her were two boys. Both had red hair and blue eyes. Melody smiled. Those two were definitely Weasley-kids, though to who of the big Weasley-family they were related was a mystery to her. Not to Professor Potter, though his wife was a Weasley.

"Hey Daisy! Nick, Rick, what's the matter?"

Daisy looked at her as if she had gone crazy.

"We wanna know what's going on down there", answered Rick.

_Or is he Nick_, wondered Melody silently. _Gah, as if Weasley kids don't look alike already, those two also have to be twins_.

"Everything it's okay. You just can't come yet because sometimes there is still too much rubble and Madam Pomfrey doesn't need any more patients in the hospital wing. Now…can I go to my room? I really need to sleep."

The three nodded and stepped side. Melody smiled at them, then made her way to her room. When she reached it she smiled. Except for her, no one was there.

"Finally some peace and quiet", whispered the girl and started taking off her clothes to change into her nightgown. She was about to put it on, when a door closed. Melody spun around and covered herself with her blanket, to breathe out.

"Sh*t Synphony don't scare me like that", exclaimed the blonde.

Synphony smirked and asked: "What are you afraid off, boys can't come up here anyways."

Melody took a deep breath and calmed down, then she answered: "Sorry, I guess I just need a good sleep."

"You're not the only one", answered Synphony while she took off her school uniform.

Melody smiled a bit and finally put on her nightgown, then she crawled into her bed and the moment her head touched the pillow, she was asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, that intro was a long one, but really funny. That's why this one is going to be short.<strong>

**Antauri: I hate you.**

**I still have the keyboard.**

**Antauri: _(gulps)_**


	13. Mandarin returns and Chiro disappears

**Though the intro to the last chapter was funny, I'm kinda not in the mood of doing a long one here. So I'll just say: SRMTHFG doesn't belong to me, neither does Harry Potter. Read and Review please and maybe I'm in a better mood for the next chapter then.**

* * *

><p>Harry Potter walked along the border to the forbidden forest. Three days had went by since the attack of the Dementors, yet the classes hadn't started again. Harry and a few Aurors were still patrolling at the border of the forest. The man shook his head. No one knew why the Dementors had attacked, nor where they even came from. He was about to call his patrol to an end and tell an Auror it was his turn, when he heard a screech from within the forest.<p>

Without thinking twice, Harry dashed into the forest, his coat getting tangled around branches, however he ran on. Once again he heard a screech. It sounded more animal like. Suddenly everything around him went cold and he cursed under his breath. Dementors were here. He drew his wand, ready to call for a Patronus immediately. Again he heard the screech, followed by the heavy breathing of a Dementor. Harry ran faster and leaped onto a clearing. There he gasped. A orange tom scrambled away from a Dementor, eyes wide with fear.

"Hey you!", shouted Harry. The Dementor spun around and went for Harry immediately. "Expecto Patronum!" A white stag emerged from Harry's wand and ran straight at the Dementor. They collided and the Dementor screamed and rushed away. Still, Harry wouldn't allow the Patronus to go yet. The Dementor could come back any second.

Concentrating on the cat, he saw how the animal scrambled to his paws and tumbled up to Harry, to look up at him with clouded brown-green eyes. Harry bent down and picked him up. The tom was surprisingly light for his size. Guessing, since it wasn't afraid of him, the tom belonged to one of the students, Harry carried it out of the forest and called to an Auror it was his turn to check the border.

The man nodded and Harry quickly walked up to the castle.

Injured animals were also treated in the hospital wing. While he walked through the school, he sighed silently. The corridors were cleared again and all students were allowed in the castle, however to leave it, that was a privilege for the sixth and seventh graders. He caught a glance into the Transfiguration-Room and sighed again. Hermione stood there and instructed a few seventh-graders how to clean the room. She helped as well of course. Soon Harry reached the Hospital wing and walked in.

Surprisingly for him, he hadn't walked more than four steps, when a voice exclaimed: "Mandarin!"

Harry saw how a girl ran up to him. He recognized her. Melody Jackson, daughter of an Auror. She stopped in front of him and exclaimed: "Professor, oh thank god, you found him!" She opened her arms and Harry placed the tom gently into her arms. He, Mandarin, cracked his eyes open and purred weakly when he saw Melody. "Oh where were you", asked the girl. "Antauri was so worried, and I too."

Mandarin meowed weakly and gestured to the pocket where, Harry guessed, her wand was in.

"Oh no", argued the girl and turned away. "First we treat your injuries, then you can tell."

Mandarin shook his head in panic and meowed urgently.

"Fine", groaned the girl. "Madam Pomfrey can patch you up while I get Antauri. Deal?"

The tom nodded and Melody placed him on the bed, then rushed past Harry, who was still quite surprised at the tom's intelligence. Deciding he could also stay and listen to the news since he was free till midnight, where he had patrol again, he walked up to the tom and petted his head. Mandarin glanced at him, then shrugged it off and purred a bit. He stepped back when Madame Pomfrey came to patch the tom up.

After she was done, Harry heard excited meows and then a familiar tom burst into the room. It was a white-black-silver tabby with blue eyes. Though the tabby limped a bit, he raced over the floor and in one great leap, he landed on the bed Mandarin was one. He meowed excitedly once more and Mandarin meowed back. Both seemed really happy to see each other. Then Melody reached them and gasped: "Gosh Antauri, Professor McGonagall allowed you out of that bed when you are careful and rest. Don't run like that."

The tabby tom snorted and looked at Melody expectantly. Harry saw how Melody glanced at him and thought; _Whatever she does, she doesn't seem to want to do it in front of her teacher._ Then she sighed and drew her wand. Muttering a quick spell, a new voice reached Harry's ears.

"Mandarin where with the Veron Mystics were you?"

He stared at the tabby tom in shock, who'd just asked the question.

"Long story", muttered Mandarin back.

"We have time", argued Melody.

Mandarin glanced at them, then said: "I will say one word at first. Valina!"

A growl cut through the room and Antauri hissed: "What?"

"Yeah, you heard me. She caught me when I was on a little walk. That crazy she-witch…no offense Melody…"

"None taken."

"Well, she caught me and tried to get me to tell her where the Hyper Force is. Of course I refused and then she threatened she would hurt you all. I asked how and well…then she got these black things to attack the school."

"Valina sent the Dementor's?", hissed Antauri in shock.

Mandarin nodded weakly and Harry stated: "Miss Jackson I believe you have explaining to do."

Melody sighed deeply, then nodded and Antauri said: "You might want to sit down Professor. This is going to take a while."

Harry sat down on a chair and they began to explain. All the while Harry sat still, trying to take in the information he got. Antauri and Mandarin could be called aliens and they 'hid' here from their former team. Mister Montre was the leader of this team and the robot they'd lived in stood somewhere in the forbidden forest. After they were done, Harry was silent for a while, then stated: "This is much to take in."

"Yeah, but Professor McGonagall got it too", stated a male voice.

"Metal", shouted Melody. "You shouldn't be here. Madame Pomfrey threw you out because you almost blew up a student!"

He grinned and stated: "Hey calm down, I'm not here to blow anyone up."

"Then why?", asked Mandarin and sat up.

"Well, Chiro's gone and now the Monkey Team is in Professor McGonagall's office. They are in panic. Otto's crying and all four of them believe Antauri is the only one who can find Chiro."

Harry looked at the tabby tom, who'd sunken his head. "Antauri?", asked Melody. He sighed and muttered: "I guess I can try…but only as long as Chiro isn't trying to throw me out. Let's go to Professor McGonagall." Everyone nodded and Harry followed them. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p>Antauri tried to hide how uncomfortable this new task made him. He could reach Chiro easily, however to pinpoint where the boy was, was another thing. For this he had to get into the teens thoughts, and this was a hard task without Chiro allowing it. Swallowing a sigh, he stopped in front of the gargoyle and Professor Potter said: "Recall individual!"<p>

The gargoyle moved upwards and one after another they stepped onto the stairs. When they reached the room, Antauri heard a surprised gasp from Professor Potter and hid a smirk. Yes his siblings were surely an impressive sight. Padding up to them, he was run over by Nova. Tears ran down her face and she cried: "Antauri help us! Please! I-I know you and Chiro don't get along good anymore b-b-but…but he…"

Antauri placed a calming tail on her shoulder and looked at Melody.

"Melody to have a full fusion with the Power Primate I need to be in my real form."

Nova looked at him with disbelieve, but her eyes shone with hope.

Melody nodded and said the spell that would turn him back into a robot-monkey. A strange noise ran through him and he smiled a bit. It had been a while since he'd been in his body and truly concentrated on it. He truly had missed the familiar noise of his robotic body, though it also was great to have an organic body again. So now that he was the silver monkey again, Antauri sat down in lotus position and took a deep breath.

Before all of this had started, he didn't even need to mediate to pick up Chiro's Power Primate energy, now he needed to find his own before he was able to concentrate on the boy. However, it didn't take as long as he'd thought it would. Actually, it only took a few minutes to fuse with the Power Primate. Soon it felt like nothing had ever happened. Taking another deep breath, he tried to pick up other Power Primate signatures besides his. In the darkness around him, he strongly felt the pulsing of the Monkey Team's and Mandarin's Power Primate, however Chiro's was nowhere nearby.

Stretching his senses, he searched for hours on end. Then he picked something up. It was a trail of Chiro's Power Primate. He was about to follow when something hit his back. With a yelp he jerked out of his mediation, to glare at Sprx.

"Sprx what with the Veron Mystics", exclaimed Antauri.

"Sorry, it took so long and I thought you might have given up and…"

He trailed off when he heard an enraged hiss. Everyone turned to look at Mandarin, who was still in his cat-form. "Sprx have you forgotten that you're talking to Antauri?", asked the tom annoyed. Antauri looked at him, thankful for his help. Though Mandarin seemingly saw that Antauri was angry for Sprx interruption, he kept his comments and Antauri gave the red monkey short glare before he concentrated again.

This time he fast found Chiro's Power Primate Trail and followed it.

Suddenly he was practically forced to the boy and an intense pain cursed through the silver monkey. It was enough to get him to black out, his mind still being drawn to Chiro.


	14. Talks

**Next Chapter...Man should stop updating in the middle of the night. I can't write good intro's there.**

**Antauri: Than just stop.**

**Not helping here.**

**Antauri: _(smirks)_ Then let's end this quick so you can go to bed.**

**Yeah, SRMTHFG doesn't belong to me.**

**Antauri: She doesn't own Harry Potter either.**

**R&R**

* * *

><p>Antauri groaned when he came to and blinked when bright light hit him. Sitting up, he shivered when a cold wind blew around him. Glancing around, he gasped. He was in the Zone of Wasted Years. Looking down at himself, he muttered: "Or rather, my mind is here." That was true, because what he saw wasn't silver metal, but black fur. The black monkey stood up and glanced around. "Why would Chiro's sub-consciousness bring me here. I…"<p>

He trailed off when he heard a voice and quickly dashed behind a rock. Peeking out, he gasped.

"…the little pests!" Valina stalked into his view, pulling something along with her.

Shocked Antauri realised that it was Chiro. The teen had great fear in his eyes and yowled: "What do you want from me?"

Valina laughed and stated: "From you? Nothing, however form a certain friend…or better, ex-friend of yours!"

"Huh?", asked Chiro confused while Antauri frowned. What would that she-witch want with him? The black monkey knew it was him, no one else was anywhere nearby.

"Well, let's make a quiz out of it. He is silver, has blue eyes and after everything you did to him he's still trying to safe you."

"Antauri?", gasped Chiro. Antauri frowned once more. He'd been right. "Why do you want him?"

Valina grinned and asked: "So you never realised why you had these pain-attacks in the last year?"

"Pain-Attacks?", mouthed Antauri.

"Why should I?", asked Chiro back.

Valina lowered her voice and answered silently: "Because, the Super Robot and, thought you didn't realise it, you, gave a little god-bye gift to him after you sent him away. A very special part that connected you and the robot with him."

_The Power Prim_ate, thought Antauri on an instant. After his rebirth, it had always connected him with Chiro and the Robot. Chiro looked still confused and Valina rolled her eyes, then sneered: "And you know, I arranged all of it from the begin with."

Antauri's eyes widened and he stared at the sorceress. It took all of his self-control, to not cry out _"WHAT?"_

"Indeed I did", answered Valina to Chiro's confused gaze. She pressed her nail against his forehead and asked: "Remember the time you got attacked in the alley? It was me. I influenced you to abound your greatest protector. HA! It was too easy. The silver monkey is still broken boy. After all you did, no wonder."

Antauri's claws leaped from their sheaths by instinct and his lips drew back in snarl. It was Valina's fault that he'd gone through hell?

"….I…I…I didn't…"

"You did terrible things to him boy…and you even liked it. Oh how easy you were to influence. You broke him again and again!"

#It was enough, Antauri couldn't hold back anymore. Swifter than ever, he leaped at Valina and pushed her away, growling at the she-witch. She stared and Antauri released his Monkey-Mind-Scream at her. She screamed and backed off, then hissed: "How can you be here?"

Antauri glared at her and snarled: "No matter what happened to me, I could never abound the team, Chiro neither. When I got informed that Chiro was missing, I tried to use the Power Primate to find him. Your clumsy attempt to shield him forced me here! I. heard. Everything!"

Valina, if it was even possible with her skin-colour, paled, then shot a black beam at him. The black monkey dodged and slashed his claws out at her. Valina screeched when he scratched her stomach and she backed off, then grinned and hissed: "Your attempts are futile. Except for his innermost self, the boy is still mine." She disappeared and the moment her present was gone for his sixth sense, Antauri calmed down and collapsed onto his knees in exhaustion.

"A-Antauri?"

His gaze went to Chiro, who was free from Valina's bonds now. He reached out for the former second in command. Antauri backed off instinctively. Too often had Chiro not just psychically hurt him, but he'd received physical harm as well.

Chiro looked shocked at the way he acted and that was when Antauri realised it. Why Valina had kidnapped the HyperForce leader. They both were in his most inner self, the only part of the teen, Valina couldn't control, and this part of him, had no clue how much pain he'd caused his former mentor. Though knowing this now, Antauri continued to back off when Chiro tried to close towards him. He couldn't help it. After the anger on Valina had worn off, his instincts took charge. All he registered was that this was the boy that had caused him enough pain to not care for his own life anymore.

"Antauri why are you running from me?"

Anger, strong and burning, burst through the black monkey and he snarled at the teen.

"Valina told you why", hissed the black monkey. "Maybe she has caused it, but the pain you caused me is hard to forget!" Chiro backed off, looking shock. Antauri continued his rant: "You managed what no one ever managed before, not Mandarin, not Skeleton King, not Xan. You managed to break me Chiro, to slowly cause me to lose my sanity, to lose everything I ever cared for. You ordered me away because I _cared_!"

Antauri breathed heavily now and a loud growl escaped his throat, though he rather did that, than attacking the teen with his claws again. Chiro stared at him in shock, then argued: "N-No, Antauri I would never…"

"But you did!", interrupted Antauri angrily. "You did, and you can't change that anymore. And not even when I finally got along with the live you threw me in, you had to come back! Dammit Chiro you almost killed me once!"

The teen sat on the ground by now, while Antauri floated over him. Chiro averted his eyes from the burning yellowish-green lenses of the black monkey, but he used his mental powers to force Chiro to face him.

"You lied about me, lied to me, tried to take away the few things that kept me from losing my sanity. At times I wondered if fate shouldn't have chosen someone else to be the chosen one." At this Chiro stared at him in shock. Antauri knew these words hurt the teen deeply, especially when they came from the one who encouraged him ever since he started to lead the team.

"But I…"

"I'm not done yet Chiro!"

"Why won't you let me say sorry!"

"Because I can't forgive", shouted Antauri back. His anger was disappearing, giving space for grief and sadness. Tears started to stream down Antauri's face. "I…can't forgive…because if I do…you will just hurt me again. Any-anywhere in your soul, except for here, Valina is in control. I…I just can't be hurt like that again. It rips me apart from the inside out."

Antauri collapsed the moment his feet finally touched the ground again and sobs shook the black monkey. "I-I-I just c-c-can't anymore Chiro…I…I want e-e-ever-everything to t-turn back to normal but…I…can't even dare to h-hope this…not after what happened." He shook his head and a sorrowful cry escaped him. He wanted to leave. He wanted to leave this place.

Though knowing Chiro would try to comfort him, he wanted no one else but Melody to be the one to do it. She'd been there for him ever since he'd landed on earth. But something kept him from it, something held him there, no matter how much he wished to leave. And he knew what it was. Chiro held him back, the teen refused to let him go.

"Ch-Chiro…let me go…please."

"No", answered the teen sternly. "Not until you tell me what happened."

"I already told you", whispered Antauri, but looked at the teen. "I told you what you did to me. That was the thing that I can tell you. I don't know what happened after you ordered me away."

He looked away again. He couldn't bear looking at the child he still loved so much, but also hated to the very core of his being.

"Antauri stop being like that!", exclaimed the teen. "That's nothing like you."

Again hot anger burst through him and he screamed: "How can you know how I am?" The teen stepped back, fear in his eyes. Antauri bared his fangs at the teen. "You don't know what I had to go through. How often I was plagued by Nightmares, how often did I torture myself by allowing my pain to go on…" He trailed off, then his voice lowered to almost nothing and continued: "Terrible things have to happen to change someone in the way I changed. Chiro…I'm not who you remember, not anymore."

Turning away from the teen, he took a deep breath and practically forced himself to calm down.

"Chiro…please let me finally go. I…I can't anymore. I will find you, for the team, I will help them to free you, but you have to let me go for that. Please?"

The bonds binding him to Chiro's sub-consciousness started to weaken, when they suddenly came back, stronger than ever before. A chocked sob escaped the black monkey. What now? Hadn't he suffered enough yet? A hand touched his and instinctively Antauri jerked away from it. No matter how sure he was that Chiro was sorry, he couldn't help it.

The teen stepped back, then whispered: "D-Did I really hurt you that much?"

Antauri glanced at the teen, then looked away again. New tears threatened to escape his eyes, when the bonds suddenly disappeared. Without another word, Antauri forced himself back to his body and with a gasp he opened his real eyes.

"He's awake!"

That was Mandarin's voice and the next moment Melody picked him up and pulled him into a hug. Like he'd done it so often now, he clung to her and started to cry into her coat. Everyone fell silent at this, thought those were different kinds of silence. Melody, Mandarin and Metal out of worry and bitter knowledge. Professor McGonagall and Professor Potter out of curiosity and confusion and the Monkey Team out of shock.

They'd seen him cry at his first confrontation with Chiro, but never like that.


	15. Search for Chiro 1

**SRMTHFG doesn't belong to me.**

**Harry Potter doesn't either.**

**The OC's do.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

><p>"…So, everything Chiro did to you was because of Valina?", asked Sprx in disbelieve.<p>

Antauri whispered: "Indeed yet…" He trailed off and closed his eyes.

"Yet what?", asked Nova softly.

"I…I simply can't interact with him anyways..."

"But it's not even Chiro's fault!", exclaimed Otto, brushing snow from his head.

The HyperForce, as well as Antauri and Mandarin in their monkey-forms, sat on a roof and discussed about what Antauri had told them. Yet he'd never mentioned his own reactions to what had happened. "Don't you think I know that?", hissed the silver monkey.

Everyone winced back and Sprx called: "Wow, chill down Antauri. He was just pointing it out!"

Antauri didn't answer this time, just started at his knees, which were pulled to his chest and his arms slung around them. It wasn't that he hadn't tried to understand and accept what had happened. He did understand and he accepted that nothing was actually Chiro's fault, but that made forgiving and forgetting not easier. What happened to him was far too fresh in his memories to simply forget and move on. "Antauri?", asked Mandarin softly and placed a hand on the silver monkey's shoulder.

His brother glanced back, then whispered: "It…it isn't that I didn't try…I just…I couldn't."

Mandarin nodded in understanding and answered: "I understand that Antauri, but now you need to push that aside. We _need_ to find him."

Antauri nodded and murmured: "I know where he is."

"WHAT? Why didn't you tell us immediately!", shouted Gibson. "We could've left without you and…"

The blue monkey winced back under Antauri's bright-azure glare and the silver monkey growled: "I know where he is as in, I don't need to mediate again to find him. I have his track…yet still have to force myself to actually move forward." With that he stood up and turned away. "I'll tell Melody we should take our leave."

"You're pulling that girl into this?", asked Sprx in disbelieve. "Antauri Valina is our villain. We all fought her, not they."

"Oh no", growled Mandarin and stepped between Antauri and the team. "She's the HyperForce' opponent. Not Antauri's, neither mine and definitely not the opponent of anyone of this planet! But you pulled us into this", at this he gestured to himself and Antauri. "So we take the help we deem necessary!"

"Antauri how can you actually agree to that? Putting the girl into so much danger", asked Gibson.

Antauri frowned. Of course he hated the thought of putting Melody and her friends into danger, but he simply knew they would need them. "I…have reasons Gibson. No matter how dangerous it is, I know we'll need them."

With that the silver monkey leaped forward and swiftly made his was to Melody's room. Summersaulting into it, he landed on Melody's bed, to have the girl look up from getting ready to leave the castle and asked: "It's time?"

He nodded and allowed himself to fall back into the personality he had had as Chiro's second in command. Crossing his arm, he answered: "Meet us at the border to the Forbidden Forest at Hagrid's." Melody nodded, then Antauri left her room again and returned to the team and Mandarin. "Let's go."

The HyperForce seemed surprise at the, to them, familiar calmness and demand for obedience in his voice. Mandarin simply chuckled and followed him when Antauri jumped down the roof and landed on the ground safely. "I'm impressed you fit into your old personality that fast", stated the orange monkey while they waited for the team.

Antauri shrugged and answered: "Either that or I would be starting to lose it soon. I want to help them finding Chiro…and I can't very well do so when I have no control over my actions."

"Too true." They waited a little longer, than Mandarin snapped: "What the hell is taking you guys so long. Use your Jetpacks when you don't want to jump!"

That was when Nova landed next to them and stated: "Otto suddenly got fear of heights." Both male monkeys raised eyebrows at her and Nova shrugged in response. "Don't ask me."

Antauri shook his head and concentrated. The next second Otto floated down to the, freaking out. One feet from the ground Antauri released Otto from his psychic-powers and stated: "Otto as much as I am able to control my feelings at the moment. I would advise you to not strain my, at this moment, limited patience." Otto stared shortly, then nodded and got up. Sprx and Gibson landed with them the next second and Antauri turned away and started to run. Swiftly he crossed the snowy fields, heading for Hagrid's home. In front of the trees he skidded to a halt, Mandarin stopping next to him, not the slightest bit fazed from the run. Yet the Monkey Team gasped for air when they stopped. Both males shared another glance, then Antauri shook his head and looked back to the school, to smile in relief.

"They're at the end of the bridge", stated Mandarin, who'd followed his gaze.

Antauri nodded and tried to see who Melody had with her. He saw Synphony's bright orange hair clearly against the snow and that hat had to belong to the headmistress. He guessed the two people around the headmistress height were Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Those two were the ones he'd always suspected to get the most involved with all of this. Only one person remained unbeknown to him after that, so he guessed it was Metal. It would've been strange for Melody and Synphony to not take their friend with them.

"Isn't that group a bit big", asked Nova confused.

Antauri simply shrugged again. He honestly didn't care much about it. More people meant at least more protection for Melody. Soon they were close enough to have Antauri's suggestions claimed correct.

"Uh, who's that woman with the poodle-hair?", asked Otto.

At this Mandarin burst out in laughter and Antauri tried to fight down his chuckles, yet failed at that. After he'd finally gained control of his amusement he answered: "That's Hermione Granger, one of the smartest witches there is and Melody's and Chiro's teacher in Transfiguration."

The monkeys nodded when they understood, then the group already reached them and Melody groaned: "Please, if any of you want to complain about our number, don't do it! I wasn't the one who asked for so much company."

Antauri simply smiled at her, then turned around and started walking into the forest. His ears told him that everyone was following him and that the heavier humans occasionally moved more silent than the lighter monkeys.

_Understandable_, thought the silver monkey while he leaped over a big root. _They are worried about the Dementors Valina controls. The Monkey Team doesn't really understand the danger they actually bring._


End file.
